


50 shades of Spellwood

by HighPriestessBlackwood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/pseuds/HighPriestessBlackwood
Summary: A collection of Spellwood drabbles/prompts/oneshots





	1. Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Faustus expects Zelda to know about the old Greendale tradition that after an engagement a warlock gets to spend three specific night with the prospective bride in her home after the engagement. After each night, groom and/or bride either confirm the engagement or call it off. However he spends nearly all of the first of these nights sitting in the cold on Zelda’s chair on the porch of the Spellman house because no one's home. The last Spellmans to get engaged that way were Zelda's greatgrandparents so Zelda simply didn't realize that was still a thing. Finding the High Priest sitting on her porch when she comes home only a few hours before dawn is a surprise. What happens next?

It was tradition for a recently engaged witch and warlock to spend three nights together, so they would have a taste of what it’s like being married. After each of these three nights, either one can call off the engagement if they do not feel comfortable with it. If neither one does so, the wedding will resume as normal. 

So Faustus had prepared himself to stay at the Spellman residence. As much as he disliked being in the same house as Sabrina, he thought it would be a gesture of good will to stay at her home. Probably wanting to spent as much time as possible with her family as she will be moving in with him after the wedding.

Now it had been 3 hours, and he was still waiting here on the front porch. At first he thought she must have been running late, but by now it seems clear to him that she must have forgotten this all together. “What a great start to this engagement.” he mumbled to himself.

As he motioned to stand up, he heard the sound of a car approaching. He sat back down in his chair and waited for the car to stop in front of the house. He heard a pair of heels move up the front steps, they stopped at the top.

“Faustus?” She stared at him, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?”

“Zelda.” He acknowledged dryly. “I am here for the engagement tradition, which you seem to have forgotten.”

Zelda looked puzzled, “Tradition? What do yo-” Then she realised which tradition he meant, the one with three nights spent together. “But Faustus, that tradition hasn’t been performed in ages. The last Spellmans that were engaged that way, were my great grandparents.”

“We are not Spellmans.” He replied bluntly. “And I am the High Priest and I chose to uphold this tradition.”

Then a thought came to Zelda’s mind. “Wait, are you doing this so you can call of the engagement whenever you like?” She asked, a sad expression washing over her face.

“What? No, of course not! I reckoned you wanted to spend these last few days with your family, so I thought I would stay here with you. But you’ve made it clear, Zelda, that we won’t be participating in these traditions. Goodnight.” He turned around and made his way towards the front steps.

“No, Faustus, wait.” She quickly grabbed his wrist, “I am sure we can find a way for me to… make up for this.” She gave a naughty little smile, one that Faustus knew all too well.

“Why yes, I’m sure we can.” A slight grin forming on his lips.

She gently took hold of his hand, opened the front door and lead him inside the house. She occasionally looked back at Faustus with a grin, but she saw him looking around the house.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, stopping on top of the stairs.

“Where is everyone else? Won’t they hear us? Not that I mind them hearing you scream my name...” He responded, moving closer to her. Their lips were almost touching and she could feel his hot breath, that made her lose her mind.

“No... Sabrina and Ambrose have a party at the Academy. And Hi-…” She got lost in his deep blue eyes for a moment, “Hilda is working at that bookstore for the whole night.” She tried her best not to give in and kiss him like her life depended on it.

He tilted his head and opened his mouth slightly, motioning to kiss her. When she was about to do the same, he suddenly pulled back. Zelda stumbled forward, able to catch herself just in time. 

“Faustus...” she pulled to his lips again, but he shook his head, chuckling darkly. 

“Impatient, aren’t you, honey?” Faustus whispered with a low voice, caressing her neck and feeling her shivering from his touches. He sharply pulled her by the waist, tightly pressing to his chest. “I think you must be punished for your... behavior.” 

“I’m... it’ll be a honor for me, Your Excellency.” She whispered and looked at lips, slightly opening her mouth and pressing herself even closer.

“No, dearest... It won’t be so easy for you.” Faustus smirked and pushed them inside the bedroom, quickly closing the door behind them.

He turned himself to her, and Zelda immediately jumped at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and breathing on his neck. Faustus came to the bed, placing them both on it with him on the top of her, and she moved her hips to his body. Just looking at her he was ready to rip her dress from her body, but Faustus just slowly unzipped it, touching his fingers to her bare back. Zelda started to unbutton his white shirt, but his hands stopped her, and he took off the dress from her body, leaving her only in black lace underwear.

“You’re looking so beautiful in it, Miss Spellman,” Faustus murmured against her neck, making her shivering. “But I think you would be better without it.” He snapped his fingers and before she realised, she was completely naked under him.

Faustus stepped away from her, standing in front of the bed and taking in the sight. She was breathtaking, lying there in the bed, naked. He unintentionally let out a low groan and the sound of it send shivers down Zelda's spine.

Zelda quickly got off the bed, instantly crashing her lips on his while her hands continued to unbutton his shirt again. This time he allowed it and wrapped his hands around her waist, slowly moving down to grip her ass and pressing her as close as possible to him.

She moved her hands down his body, thinking that perhaps if she would please him, he would forgive her for forgetting. She quickly started to unzip his pants, pushing them down. She pulled away from his kiss and worked her way down, placing kisses all across his neck, chest, stomach, and eventually right above his underwear.

She looked up at him, smiling and biting her bottom lip while slowly pulling the fabric down. Faustus took a deep breath as he saw her on her knees, placing his warm hand on her neck, while she lowered her gaze. His head tilted backwards, sighing as she took him in hand and started to stroke him. Her incredibly skilled fingers always rendering him silent.

She moved her face closer to his member, burning it with her hot breathing for a moment, and then slowly wrapped her lips around his hardness. 

She teasingly moves her tongue over the tip, not fully taking him in yet. She glides her tongue gracefully from the tip to the base of his cock and back before she completely takes him in her mouth. She pressed her lips tighter around his member to bring him more pleasure, and hearing his quiet moans made her even wetter. She starts to move her head up and down while continuing the ministrations with her hand.

"Zelda..." He manages to get out, his hand moving to her hair and holding on to it. 

His breathing is ragged and she can feel he is close. She speeds up her movements, a moan escaping her. The vibrations of it sending shivers down his spine. Bobbing her head, she puts him completely inside her mouth, his cock reaching the back of her throat. It seems to be his undoing as she feels his hot seed spurt inside her, swallowing it obediently.

She waits until he is finished and stands up, meeting his gaze. He is still slightly gasping for air as she teasingly licks her lips to collect the remaining cum that dripped from her mouth.

"My turn now." He grins and pulls them down on the bed, so she feels his weight on her body. Faustus leans his head and playfully bites her neck, making her moan. He possessively sucks the skin, noticing her body shivering, and smirks as his hand already slides down between her legs.

“Someone is very impatient, aren’t you, Zelda?” He asks with a wicked grin, moving down her body with a trail of soft kisses. Faustus stops himself between her legs, pressing them into the bed with his hand and sticking her intimacy with his hot breathing.

“Faustus,” Zelda arches her back and clenches her hands into fists. He spread her legs wider and finally brought his mouth to her wet center, making her whimper. Faustus slowly runs his tongue across her pussy, licking her wetness and gently sinks one his long finger inside her. 

He press her hips into the bed as she starts squirming beneath him, and he adds one finger inside her, teasing only the right spots. Zelda feels her breath becomes ragged and knows that she’s already near the edge. His lips wrap her clit, sucking it hardly and she scream his name, feeling her orgasm draw near. He smirks and suddenly pulls away, lifting himself up and kissing her lips. She looks at him in frustration and moans, as he softly laughs how desperate she is.

“If you won’t return now, I swear, Faustus...” she starts but he make her stop talking with a firm kiss. 

“Don’t be so desperate, darling.” He whispers on her lips and notices her body shivering. “You were supposed to be punished, remember? I hope you won’t forget about traditions again? We have two more nights for our pleasures.” Faustus reminds her and lies down on the bed beside her. 

He pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly and closing his eyes to fall asleep. Zelda lets out a frustrated sigh and places her head on his chest, closing her eyes too.


	2. Solstice decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Faustus and Zelda sharing a kiss under the mistletoe. Just make my babies happy

“Faustus, I...” Zelda started as she entered the High Priest’s office, surprisingly finding him decorating the room to the Winter Solstice. Faustus jumped from his table, quickly fixing his suit and acting like he was just checking tests, and not making his office... homey.

“Zelda... the most beautiful solstice present I could wish for.” He said jokingly, but it made her blush, nervously fixing her hair. “Can I do something for you?” 

“I just wanted to ask you how we should decorate the ballroom... But I didn’t think you were busy.” She gave him a little smirk making him laugh, coming closer to her. 

“I always have time for you...” He whispered near her face, and she thought he was going to kiss her. “Especially when we’re talking about decorating the ballroom with you.” He grabbed her hand softly, pulling them both out from his office and she sighed quietly.

All that Zelda could think about was her little fingers in his warm hand and how she wanted to kiss him that moment in his office. Of course, almost every night she was in his bed, on the table in his office, or pressed against the wall, but... she just wanted to be able to come to his office and share a kiss with him, but she feared that he didn't want the same.

“Oh, Zelda Spellman...” Faustus pulled her out from her thoughts and made her look at his smiling face. “It looks like you definitely need my help with decorating.”

She looked around her and realised that they already were in a huge ballroom in the shape of a pentagram, like every room in the Academy. She remembers the many dances that were hosted here during her academy years, and she also remembers always looking for a particular someone amongst the crowd, the man who was standing in front of her right now.

"A strong man like you can surely handle something so simple as decorating by himself." She teased, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"I could, yes, but where would be the fun in that?" He replied, slowly brushing his hand up and down her arm. "Plus, there will be a reward…"

"Oh?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow and shivering from his touches. "And what would that be?"

"The honor of having a dance with the High Priest tonight." He smiled, playing with a strand of her hair. "And perhaps a little reward afterwards…" 

Zelda felt a smile on her face and involuntary pulled herself a bit closer to him, leaning to his face, but he smirked and left a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, chuckling. She immediately blushed and nervously touched her hair. Faustus placed his hand under her chin, raising it to make her look in his eyes. 

“You know, your face has the same color as your hair now, redhead.” He softly laughed and made few steps back, still looking at her.

“Can we start decorating now?” Zelda asked, feeling her cheeks on fire.

It looked like he forgot about everything and just stared at her, but then he blinked and his smile became wider. “Sorry, yes. Show me your fantasy, Spellman.” Faustus said, chuckling again.

Zelda rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile, and explained to him how she envisioned the ballroom. She noticed he didn't interfere, he just looked at her and nodded, his eyes never leaving her. 

Zelda placed flowers in each corner of the room, occasionally looking at Faustus who was trying put the garlands in place. It was laughable really, as he almost fell off of the ladder a few times.

She continued to move to the fireplace, placing a yule log there in advance for tonight and went on to decorate the tables. These were placed alongside the walls, so there would be room for dancing in the middle of the room.

After they were done, they both stood in doorway between the ballroom and the hall, overlooking their creation. Well, Zelda overlooked it, and Faustus was more entranced by her.

Zelda didn't seem to notice, and was the first one to speak, "Is there anything that needs to be changed?" She asked, still looking into the room.

"Yes, there is one thing that needs a change." He replied, and he noticed a small change in her expression. She quickly regained her composure and looked straight at him.

He gave her a slight grin, waved his hand and out of nowhere, a huge flower bouquet appeared in his hand. He held it out for her and suddenly she was glowing. She took the bouquet from him, walked over to a nearby table and put them in an empty vase. 

He walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist, burying his nose in her hair. She relaxes at his touch, leans back slightly and puts her arms on his.

“Now everything is how it should be” Faustus says quietly and she feels a shiver run down her spine. He looks up and smirks, then suddenly turns her body and presses her to himself. “Look up, sweetheart…” He whispers, touching her hair and looking at her lips. Zelda slowly raises her head, seeing something growing over them. 

“Mistletoe…” She whispers with little smile, then returns her gaze to him. Faustus just stares at her, placing his hand on her neck and pressing her even closer to his strong chest. Zelda feels his hot breathing on her face, and finally he touches his lips to hers. He softly bites her bottom lip, making her body shiver and move his hands to wrap her waist. She timidly raises her hands to put them on his cheeks, as his tongue slides in her mouth, dancing with hers. Zelda feels her legs become weak and her body is ready to melt as if she was made from sugar. He gently sucks her lip, firmly holding her small body in his arms.

Finally he break their kiss and rest his forehead against hers, smiling to her. She moves away her gaze, feeling her face blushing. Faustus takes her face in his hands, making her look at him. “Stop blushing, redhead.” He quietly chuckles and she pull herself closer to kiss him again. 

“Come with me to our house tonight.” He whispers on her lips and gently stroke her hair.

“Our?” She asks surprisingly, shivering a little.

“To ours, Zelds.” Faustus smiles and feels a warm sensation inside him when she nods. “Happy solstice, babe.”

“Happy solstice, Faustus.” She whispers back before his lips touch hers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us prompt requests on instagram @zeltus_spellwood and @miss.zeldaspellman , and on tumblr @missxzeldaspellman


	3. The birds and the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I was thinking about spellwood prompts, and well I need something cute :D how about them being parents to teenager twins, and different problems arising from that

“I win, you lose!” Letty happily screamed and poked her small finger in Judas’s stomach. “It’s 3-3 now!” 

Judas sighed and lies down on the floor. They were playing with magic cards as they usually did in evenings. Almost everyday for 12 years, the twins waited for their mother to wake up, because she said she’s so tired by the end of the day, and for their dad to finally come home from the Academy. 

“It’s already boring.” Judas wrinkled his nose and pulled his sister in a hug. “Do you want to hear a story that dad told me yesterday?” He asked, gently touching Letty’s hair. They always were so sweet together. 

“What story, Jud?” She laughs and lies down near her brother.

“He said it’s a story about him and mom during their time at the Academy...” Judas said, intriguing her. “I can tell you it while we’re waiting for them.”

“Yes! I want to hear!” Letty hugged him and prepared to listen, as they heard noises upstairs. “What’s that?” She quietly whispered. 

“I don’t know...” Judas said frowning and sat on the floor. “Shhh...”

“Faustus... Faustus!” The twins heard the voice of their mother coming from upstairs.

“Oh... I think mommy has a nightmare again!” Letty said and sat next to him. “She always screams daddy’s name when she sleeping bad!”

“Dad is working... Should we go wake her up?” Judas asked and stood up, giving his hand a sister.

“Yes, I don’t want mommy to have nightmares! Maybe then she can play cards with us!” Letty answered and followed Judas upstairs to their parent's bedroom. As they were coming closer, the sounds became louder. They heard loud screams and moans, mixing with Faustus’s name, as they finally entered the room.

“Mommy?!” Letty called loudly. 

“Oh!” Zelda immediately fell on the bed near Faustus and pulled up the sheets over their naked bodies.

“Oh, dear, can you and Judas go down? Zelda and I will come soon.” Faustus chuckled and pulled Zelda in his arms. Letty made few steps back, taking Judas with her and closes the door, quickly running down. 

“Ouch!” Faustus wrinkled his face when Zelda hit him. “You can be a bit more gentle with me, darling.” 

“You idiot, Faustus! I thought you casted a spell!” She whispered and blushed with his laugh.

"Relax, they don't understand what was happening." He laughed more.

"That's the problem! How do we explain what I was doing on top of you!?" She hissed, glaring at him.

"We tell them you were giving daddy a good time." He grinned, coming closer to her and starting to kiss her neck.

For a moment she melted at his touch again, contemplating whether or not she would sit right back on top of him again to finish what they started. But then she realised again what the kids saw and she gently pushed him away.

"Faustus…" She said sternly, "we need to talk to the children."

He pulled away from her and sighed. "Alright."

They both got out of bed and quickly got dressed, Faustus significantly slower than Zelda, and walked towards the living room.

Zelda slowly opened the door, seeing Leticia and Judas sitting on the couch. They were sitting very close to each other, as they usually do when they had questions. Faustus and Zelda sat down on the couch opposite of them.

As soon as they sat down, Letty started talking.

"Mommy, what were you doing to daddy?" She asked with an innocent look in her eyes.

Zelda was not sure how to begin and looked at Faustus for help, but he just smirked at her, clearly amused by all of this.

"Well…" She began, "You see, when a man and a woman really love each other…" 

She was quickly interrupted by Faustus who was now desperately trying to hold his laugh, putting a hand in front of his mouth and looking down at the ground.

Zelda glared at him, and continued. "When a man and woman love each other…" She looked back at the twins. "They show affection to each other."

"For example, when you two were born, daddy loved mommy very, very much. And as a result of that love, the Dark Lord blessed us with the two of you." She smiled to the twins, but they still looked puzzled.

This time Judas spoke. "But… why were you on top of daddy?"

Faustus burst out laughing, unable to control himself. He fell back in his chair, hands on his face while still laughing.

Zelda's cheeks felt like they were on fire, not sure of what to tell them. She looked at Faustus who was gasping with his laugh. 

“I can see daddy has a lot of fun over there?” She asked, looking at him with fire in her eyes. “Maybe you can continue?” 

Faustus looked at her, still with a wide smile on his face. ‘Challenging me, Lady Blackwood?’ The question lingered in his ocean blue eyes. She just smirked, thinking that she already won. 

“Well…” he started. “I’m sure you know what the difference is between a girl and boy, darlings, so… Mom and dad were doing a thing called sex.” He gave Zelda a playful gaze with a smile, as she looked at him with shock. “And when a girl sits on the boy’s…” 

“Thank you, Faustus!” Zelda cut him off and lightly hit his arm, as the twins were just looking at them. “And it’s time for you to go to bed.” She turned to Letty and Judas. 

“Mom is right.” Faustus sighed and stood up, picking up Letty in his strong arms as she yelped with a laugh. Zelda softly took Judas’s hand and they went to the twins’ bedroom. They climbed in their beds as Faustus and Zelda kissed their foreheads. Letty pulled her by the neck and whisper in her ear. 

“Sleep well, mommy…” 

Zelda froze for a moment, but then smirked, fixing Letty’s hair. “I will, sweetheart. Good night.” They walked out from the bedroom and Faustus closed the door behind them. 

He immediately pressed her against the wall, kissing her lips. “Now we can continue.” He whispered and pushed them both in their bedroom. 

“I hope this time you won’t forget a spell.” Zelda smirked, throwing her robe on the floor. 

“Of course I won’t.” Faustus answered with a grin on his face and whispered a short Latin spell, before joining their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual education must be so important, especially in Blackwoods.
> 
> Send us prompts <3


	4. Baby’s name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Faustus and Zelda arguing about their child’s name. 😬

Zelda and Faustus teleported to the front lawn of the Spellman house, excited to meet with Hilda.

"Teleportation is not agreeing with me lately." Zelda said as she put her hand on her stomach, feeling like she could throw up any moment.

“Calm down honey, everything will be amazing now.” Faustus smiled softly and took her hands in his, kissing her cheek. They went to the door and it suddenly opened, showing a smiling Hilda on the porch.

“Zelds, Father Blackwood!” She greeted and Zelda immediately took away her hand from his, as they approached to Hilda. “No reasons to worry, sister! Everything is ready.”

They walked upstairs into their old bedroom, which was now turned into a guest room. Zelda lied down on the bed, resting her back against the headboard. Faustus was sitting next to the bed on a chair. Hilda stood on the other side.

Faustus grabbed Zelda's hand again and smiled, she gave a little smile back and looked to Hilda.

"How will we check the baby's gender?" Zelda asked with a frown. She noticed Hilda didn't have the materials to test it the normal way.

"With this." Hilda replied as she grabbed a machine from the other side of the room and placed it on a little table beside the bed.

"What kind of mortal crap is this?" The redhead questioned and Faustus loudly laughed, softly squeezing her hand.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Hilda knows what she is doing." He chuckled.

"Indeed I do. Thank you Father Blackwood." Hilda gave Faustus a little smile, glaring at Zelda afterwards.

"Call me Faustus, Hilda." He smiled and Hilda nodded in return.

She worked on the machine, trying to get it to start while also searching for the gel tube. "What do you think the gender will be?" She asked Zelda.

The redhead bit her bottom lip and looked at Faustus. “It might be a boy I think…” 

“We will know it soon.” He smiled and played with her gold hair. 

Finally Hilda managed to get the machine to work, the machine buzzing and the screen turning on.

"Open up your blouse, Zelds." She instructed. 

Zelda gave her a confused look but listened to her little sister. She started to unbutton her blouse, revealing a small baby bump. Zelda couldn't help but smile at the sight, as Faustus happily chuckled. 

Hilda grabbed the tube with gel, "This might be a little cold." She said while putting the gel on Zelda's stomach, making her shivering as the gel touched her skin.

“I was thinking about his name, sweetheart.” Faustus quietly said, trying to distract her from the mortal test. 

“It’s going to be Daniel, isn’t it?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. 

Meanwhile Hilda was still busy working on the machine, holding a microphone shaped object.

“Daniel? Zelda, no. What a boring name.” Faustus answered with a laugh. “Elijah. It sounds like a real man’s name, it’s the name of future High Priest…”

“Are you really? Firstly, Daniel it’s not a boring name, but let it be, our son’s name will be… Dorian.” Zelda looked at him, still feeling coldness from gel on her stomach.

"You know, dearest, there are many names we can choose that starts not on letter ‘D’" He huffed. "How about Louis?"

Hilda accidentally let out a laugh, knowing Zelda would never call her son 'Louis'. Both Zelda and Faustus looked at her in surprise, and she quickly continued her work, showing them the weirdly shaped stick. 

"So this is called a transducer probe, it sends and receives sound waves. In short, this will cause an image to show up on the screen." She explained, tapping the screen. “You ready Zelds?”

Zelda nodded to her, but quickly continued the conversation with Faustus while Hilda moved the probe over her stomach. "Louis? I'm not naming my child after some damn french king." 

He rolled his eyes and strictly looked at her. “Stop arguing with me, sister Zelda, or I will think about a good punishment for you.” 

“It’s completely appropriate, Your Excellency.” The redhead smirked and Faustus laughed as Hilda immediately blushed, choking with air. 

“I beg your pardon, Hilda.” He said through the laughing and again returned to his conversation with Zelda. “Samael. Zelda, I swear, Samael it’s a great name for our son, it is a…”

“I think you won’t have to argue anymore over these names.” Hilda interrupted, looking up at Zelda while smiling. She pointed at the screen where a little anomaly was visible.

“What do you mean?” Zelda asked with slight tremor in her voice. Faustus moved to sit next to Zelda, taking a better look at the screen.

“If I’m correct,” Hilda started,” I believe it is a girl.” Her face lightened up completely, but noticed Zelda was staring at the screen, frozen. Faustus was doing the same.

Thinking they would like to have some privacy, Hilda took a picture of the ultrasound so that they could look at it a little longer. She placed the probe down and quickly but gently rubbed Zelda’s stomach clean of the cold gel. 

“I think I can leave you both alone now.” Hilda gave him a little smile and touched her sister’s arm for a moment before leave the room, closing the door behind her. Zelda moves her gaze at Faustus and put her hands on her belly.

“Faustus I’m… I’m sorry… I know how much you wanted…” She started, but he quietly laughed, taking her face in his hands. 

“Zelda, you’re adorable fool. Did you really think I will love you less because of our child gender?” He said and leaned to her belly, kissing it. “Hi, sweetheart, it’s daddy.” Faustus left a kiss on her stomach with a smile again, caressing it with his fingers, and looked at Zelda. “There’s a little princess growing in your belly, Zelda. Only this fact, and you, makes me extremely happy.” 

She smiled at him and sat near, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you too, Faustus.”

“So now we need our daughter’s name.” He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “How about…”

“Juliet.” They said in unison and smiled. 

“Juliet Zelda Blackwood.” Faustus said and moved himself closer to her.

“Sounds amazing.” She answered, before joining their lips together.


	5. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Faustus wants to invite Zelda on a movie date but the problem is he don’t know how.

Faustus nervously walked near the table in his office, thinking about very important question in his opinion. 

“Sister Spellman, I hope you don’t mind… No. Sister Spellman, would you like to…” He tried again, but failed. Faustus swished the air with a pencil in his hand, that suddenly flew right into his face. 

“Damn it, for Satan’s sake!” He muttered, immediately leaning down to pick up the pencil and decided to leave it on the table. He absently scratched his head, then continued his conversation with invisible Zelda. 

“Miss Spellman… No. Zelda… Professor Spellman… I think it would be an honor for you to visit a… No, damn it." He slams his hand on his desk and sighs, "What the fuck is wrong with you Faustus."

He runs his hand through his hair and starts again. "Sister Zelda, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with…” He started and then his gaze stops on a mirror near the couch. 

“Yes… oh yes, she will.” Faustus smirks, coming closer and touching his hair. “Yes, Faustus, can I go on a date with you?” He changes his voice to one that is supposed to resemble Zelda's. “I want to go with you… Where? I will agree to go anywhere with you, you’re so handsome!” Faustus continues imitating her thin voice, leaning his face to the mirror. He closes his eyes, slightly opening his mouth and almost touches his reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly he realised what he was doing and pulled back from the mirror, staring at himself. His face cringes and he quickly walks away from the mirror to stand in front of his desk again. He picks up the pencil he was previously fiddling with and starts swirling it around in his hand.

He's thinking about how she will respond, will she reject him? Will she laugh at him? The longer he thinks about it, the more nervous he gets. He thinks that maybe if he practices some more, she can't possibly say no. 

"Professor Spellman, these last few weeks have been great and I was thinking… No, damn- And I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? Or Sister Spellman is better? Or just Zelda?” He bites his lip, doesn’t noticing the door in his office quietly opened and someone came inside.

Zelda froze near the door, looking at him with rising eyebrows. 

“Zelda, we both are adults and I want to ask… Do you want… to go on a date with me?” He finishes his sentence with a little smile on his face. “Yes. Yes, it’s better.”

She leans on the door frame, pressing her hand to her mouth to hold her laugh. 

He takes a deep breath, "Zelda, I love spending time with you, so I thought maybe…" Suddenly Zelda lets out a chuckle, unable to hold it any longer. He turns around, hitting his foot on one of the chair along the way, to see her standing in the doorframe. His eyes widen upon seeing her.

"Oh, Zelda… I didn't see you there."

"You asked to see me, your excellency?" She chuckled. Faustus raised his eyebrows, looking at her in confusion until he realised he had indeed called her.

"Ah yes, I did. Come on in." Zelda charmingly walked towards him, swaying her hips like she always does. Dear Satan, does he love that.

As she saw how… distracted Faustus was, she spoke again. "Why did you call me here, Faustus?" She asked innocently.

He cleared his throat and gathered his courage. "Zelda, uhm… I love spending time with you… and uhm, I was wondering if you would, uhm… if you would like to…" He sighed as he nervously rubbed his hands together.

Zelda laughed and stepped closer, taking his face in her hands and giving him a soft kiss on his lips. "Yes, Faustus, I would love to go on a date with you."

He smiled at her. "You overheard, didn't you?" She bit her lip and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another sweet kiss. He automatically put his hands on her waist.

Zelda pulled away from him a little. "So, where are we going?"

"I saw some sweet mortal couples going to the cinema and it looked like they enjoyed it. Maybe we can go there?" He smirked.

"Oh, so we are a sweet couple too?" She said seductively. 

He half chuckled and half laughed. "Perhaps we can be, yes." 

"Sounds like a great plan, Faustus." She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and removes herself from his embrace. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way, Spellman." He smiled as she gently took his hand, entwining their fingers and pulling them out of his office.


	6. Mother’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you write a random Spellwood fluffy morning

Faustus opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Almost 9am, perfectly on time. He rolls over to the other side to look at his wife for a while. 

"How lucky I am with such a beautiful wife." He thinks to himself. He gives her a soft kiss on her forehead, making sure she doesn't wake up and slips out of bed.

He quietly walks towards the door, gently opening and closing it. With a snap of his fingers he changes into something more appropriate, but he quickly realises it is a pretty hot day today, so he changes into sweatpants only.

As he is about to walk towards the stairs, he hears rumbling coming from the room next to him. He smiles and opens the door. There he sees his almost 2 year old daughter jumping up and down in her crib.

"Daddah!" Juliet excitedly yells.

"Hey, my little princess." He chuckles, "You look excited today."

"Momm-y!" She points to their bedroom.

"Yes, you are correct. But first we will get her breakfast, are you hungry too?" She nods her head and put her hands up, motioning for Faustus to pick her up.

He comes to the crib, taking little the girl in his strong arms as she starts laughing. 

“Shhh… we shouldn’t wake up mom.” Faustus winks to Juliet and she nods, but still quietly chuckles holding his arm. 

He comes down the stairs to the kitchen with the child, leaving Juliet in her high chair then and approaching to the fridge.

“I hope you don’t mind cereals for your breakfast, darling, I know you love them.” He offers and seeing her licking her lips. “I knew you would love this idea.” Faustus laughs and take some milk from the fridge. He snaps his fingers to make milk not so cold for Juliet and then add cereals in her bowl with little bears on it. 

"Dadd-ah help?" She looks at him with her big, innocent eyes. She reminds him so much of Zelda, she would give him the same look if she wanted something really badly. 

"But you have to learn it yourself, sweetheart." She gives him a pout and picks up her little spoon. She messes with her food a little, acting like she is unable to feed herself. She lets the cereal fall off her spoon and looks back at Faustus again with those big eyes.

He sighs, "Alright, alright. I will help you." She giggles, almost making Faustus' heart melt, and she hands over her spoon. 

He scoops up some cereal on the spoon and brings it to her mouth. She hesitates for a moment, looking at Faustus but he just gives her a stern look. She excitingly kicks her little feet under her chair and continues to eat the food. He feeds her until the bowl is completely empty. 

He cleans up the bowl and lifts her out of the chair, putting her on the ground. "Stay close to me okay? And don't make too much noise, we don't want to wake mommy, remember?" She nods and runs, waggles is more like it, to the living room to play with her toys.

Faustus smirks and realizes he can see Juliet in the living room from here, so he opens the fridge again, taking the ingredients he needs for the pancakes. 

As he waits for some of them to be cooked, he makes a fresh juice for them and casts a flower for Zelda. Faustus notices the first pancakes are already done and he puts them on a big plate, starting to make new ones soon after it. 

Suddenly Juliet runs into the kitchen, but freezes as she notices the pancakes. She raise her arm, motioning her little finger to them. 

“Da-daddah,” she calls him with wide eyes, making him smile. 

“Yes, darling?” Faustus laughs a little leaning to her face.

“I wa-want,” Juliet whispers in his ear like it’s a big secret, and smiles too.

“Oh, so you will have it, sweetheart.” He chuckles and puts the now already cooked pancakes on a plate too. Then, he takes some different jams from the fridge, placing them there too. 

Finally, Faustus puts it all on a big tray, which includes three glasses, a plate with pancakes and jams, and a vase with a flower. He kneels down to pick up Juliet with a one hand, “Come here, little princess.” He says and she chuckles, holding him by the neck. Faustus takes the tray with his other hand and goes up to the bedroom to wake up his wife.

————————————————————————

Zelda wakes up and, with her eyes still closed, rolls over to put an arm around her husband, only to find his spot empty. 

She opens her eyes and raises her eyebrows. She's usually the one who wakes up earlier so this caught her a bit off guard. Zelda sleepily looks around the room for him, but he isn't there. Neither does she hear sounds coming from the bathroom. As she is about to step out of bed, she hears sounds coming from the hallway.

The door gently sways open and Faustus walks into the bedroom, holding little Juliet in one hand and a tray in the other. Zelda smiles widely at the two of them and soon she realizes what day it is.

Faustus puts Juliet gently on the ground and she runs towards Zelda. "Mommy!" Zelda picks up the little girl and puts her next to herself. Juliet climbs on Zelda's lap instead and throws her arms around her mother to give her a big hug. After a little while, the girl pulls away and gives Zelda a big kiss on the cheek. "Hap-pky Mother's day!" 

Zelda is surprised how well she managed to say that sentence and looks at Faustus with pride, he chuckles and puts the tray down on her bedside table.

He falls on the bed next to them, taking Zelda’s face in his hands and gently kissing her lips. “Happy Mother’s Day, love.” Faustus says, then leaving one more kiss on her forehead. He moves the tray from the bedside table and place it on the bed. Juliet almost immediately takes a pancake in her little hand, eating it with a smile.

“I see you can perfectly eat alone, dear.” Faustus laughs and offers her strawberry jam that she loves so much, as she put it on her pancake. 

Zelda and Faustus takes a pancakes too and the three of them continues their breakfast until everyone is finished. The redhead drinks her orange juice, grateful that he knows her so well. 

Suddenly they notices that Juliet fell asleep between them, with Zelda’s flower in her little hand. 

“You know she is so much like you.” Faustus smirks, softly fixing Zelda’s hair. Juliet has his dark hair, but her little face was Zelda’s copy. Before she was born, he always said she’s gonna be just like her mother. 

“But she has all your charm.” The redhead laughs and involuntary touches her belly, stroking it.

“I can see you're full, darling.” Faustus laughs but then notices she is a bit embarrassed. “Hey what’s wrong?” He asks, caressing her cheek. 

She chuckles and meets his eyes with hers, “Well, I don’t know how to say, but…” 

“Zelds, just say what you want.” Faustus gives her one of his charming smirk, knowing she can’t resist it. 

“I think I can give you a chance to feel it.” Zelda laughs and take his hand to put it on her stomach, closing her eyes. She quietly whispers a spell and suddenly his eyes become wide. 

He feels signs of life in her belly and smiles. “Another child, Zelda? You know how to make a perfect surprise.” She nods and covers his hand with hers, as he lean to kiss her belly. “We always were bad in contraception, aren’t we, beautiful?” He asks with a laugh, but feeling his heart melt with the news. 

Zelda slightly hits his shoulder with a laugh, but he was right here. “So… how are you feeling?” She asks with a smile.

“Incredibly happy.” He answers and she can really see it in his eyes. “Happy Mother’s Day, babe.” They look at little Juliet sleeping between them and he reaches for her face again, to gently kiss his wife.


	7. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Faustus was drunk and casually flirting with Zelda even they were already married for years.

Faustus and Zelda were on their way to the Spellman house. It was Ambrose’s birthday and of course, knowing Ambrose, he had to throw a big party. Almost all of the coven members were invited and they could see from a distance that the house was filled with people.

As they approached, they were greeted by several coven members, Faustus was high priest after all, until they reached the front door. It was open and they were quickly greeted by their family.

“Zelds, Faustus, you’re finally here!” Hilda smiled to them and instantly hugged Zelda, catching her off guard.

“Yes, well, someone couldn’t decide which dress to wear.” Faustus smirked to Zelda as Hilda let go of her sister. Zelda glared at him before Sabrina also pulled her into a hug. Meanwhile Hilda moved on to give Faustus a hug too.

“I missed you, Auntie.” She says, holding Zelda a little tighter. 

“But we see each other at the academy almost everyday.” Zelda chuckled.

“Yes, but I missed you here.” 

“I’ll make sure to visit more often then.” Zelda pulled away from Sabrina and smiled at the girl. She was growing up so fast, Zelda thought to herself. Finally she greeted Ambrose.

“Auntie Zee.” He acknowledged, smiling from ear to ear.

“Ambrose.” She smiled to him and pulled him into a hug. “Happy birthday, dear nephew.” 

“Thank you, Auntie.” He responded. After letting go of her, Faustus shook his hand and firmly grasped his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, my boy.” Faustus smiled to him.

“Thank you, uncle Faustus.” Ambrose smiled in return.

Suddenly Zelda realised something. “Oh, before I forget.” She started. She reached over to Faustus’ pocket and grabbed a small box out of it. “Here is your gift.” Zelda handed Ambrose the box and Ambrose smirked.

“I was beginning to think you had forgotten about it.” He said and Zelda rolled her eyes, but heard Faustus slightly chuckle behind her. Ambrose immediately opened the gift, revealing an expensive Rolex. It was completely gold, except for the clock face which was blue. 

All the Spellmans were staring at it in awe. “Dear Satan.” Ambrose said a little louder then he wanted and almost everyone in the room looked at him. “You two didn’t have to buy this for me…” He adds.

Both Faustus and Zelda smiled proudly, “Perhaps for once you will be on time for class now.” Faustus said. Ambrose laughed and put the watch on, admiring it.

“Shall we get some drinks?” Hilda said, somewhat shy. Everyone nodded and they walked towards the kitchen. 

A little while later, Faustus and Zelda were standing in the living room, chatting with Hilda, Sabrina, Ambrose and the weird sisters. They were casually talking about school and such until a voice from the entrance hall called for Ambrose.

“Ambrose!” The voice yelled. “Aren’t you forgetting anything?” 

Ambrose smirked and noticed everyone looked at him. “Can I steal my uncle for a moment?” He asks with a playful smile and Zelda raised her eyebrows.

She didn’t have time to say something, because Ambrose took Faustus’s hand, leading them out of the room? 

“What did you want to tell me?” Faustus asked almost laughing, as he remembered his wife’s face. 

“Uncle Faustus, I thought you wouldn’t want to miss a little… drinking competition.” Ambrose said with a wide smile, noticing Faustus licked his lips.

“Well…” he started, remembering the parties in his Academy days, when he and his friends always played something like this. But Faustus always won in those games so he just nodded. “Heaven, why not?” Faustus grinned and happily followed Ambrose to the kitchen, thinking he will have a lot of fun today. 

As they entered, Faustus saw around ten guys, Ambrose’s best friends. 

“Our birthday boy and… Father Blaaaaackwood.” One boy surprisingly exclaimed. There were two chairs, one of Ambrose’s friends was sitting there, but other one was free. “Our undefeated champion, Johnny!” The guy gestured to the boy in the chair and the other boys acclaimed. 

“So… who will challenge him today?” The blonde guy continued, looking at every boy there and stopped at Ambrose. “Birthday boy?”

Ambrose laughed, looking at Faustus. “Maybe my beloved uncle wants to?” He asked and everyone whistled. 

“It would be appropriate.” He said smiling and boys acclaimed again. 

Faustus sat on the chair, noticing 15 shots for each of them and Johnny confidently smiled at him. The blonde came to them with a timer. 

“When I will say “start”, you may begin. One… two… start now, boys!” He said with fun, looking the High Priest and Johnny reached for their shots at the same time. 

Faustus took one shot in both hands, drinking them both and frowned, feeling the liquid burning his throat.  
He decided not to stop and took the next two glasses, swallowing the shots with vodka in them. When he had his last shot, he looked at Johnny who still had five left. Faustus smirked and raised the glass. 

“For my nephew’s birthday.” He said, bringing it to his mouth. He heard boys loudly shouted something and Ambrose gripped his shoulder.

“Yes! I knew it!” He exclaimed and Faustus frowns but smiled with triumph. He stood up from the chair, a bit staggering and left boys alone, still hearing they discussed his win.

Faustus chuckled to himself, feeling vodka makes everything around funny. Suddenly he thought about Zelda and smiled, muttering a spell. A bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand and he continued his way to the room where he left her. He almost bumped into the door and noticed the red head. 

“Zeldaaaa!” Faustus loudly called and she turned herself to look at him, but also some people noticed him too. “Dearest.” He came to her, Hilda still was with her and if he remembered right, her boyfriend dr. Cerberus. 

“Faustus, what’s going o-” The redhead started, but he cut her off with a kiss, pulling her by the neck. When Faustus made a little step away, he drunkenly chuckled and gave her a bouquet.

“Everything for my bea-beautiful girl.” He said very proud of himself. Hilda and Cerberus barely held their laugh, while Zelda yelped as he pulled her by the waist. 

He started placing lazy kisses across her neck and collarbone, moving lower. Zelda laughed as he tried to unzip her dress, which he failed at miserably.

"Faustus." She giggled as she tried her best not to moan at his touch. She gently pushed him away, taking his face in her hands. "Honey, are you drunk?" She questioned.

"What? N-no!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "But I-I won the drinking gam-e!" He let out a hiccup at the end of his sentence. "For you!" He moved closer to kiss her again, tightly holding onto her waist, making her arch her back.

Faustus firmly kissed her, as much as he could while being drunk at least. "You are s-so gorgeous, Spellman." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, really?" She whispered back teasingly, raising her eyebrows.

"You would make the most beautiful bride." He murmured as he moved away to look at her dress. "And you would look even better without a dress."

Zelda couldn't help but laugh at his compliments, he must be very drunk if he can't even remember her in her wedding dress, or their whole marriage either. Suddenly Faustus knelt down on one knee, holding onto her hand.

"Dear Zelda, w-will you marry m-me?" He stammered, a serious look on his face. Everyone in the room was now looking at them and Hilda and Dr. Cee were not able to hold their laughs anymore. Zelda joined in on their laughing and answered him.

"Faustus, darling, no." She helped him stand up again, holding onto his waist. His expression had turned from serious to sad and slightly confused.

"Why not?" He asked, pouting. "I want you in my life forever, but you are laughing at my feelings." He looked down at the ground and Zelda felt like he was about to cry, so she quickly pulled him into a hug, letting him rest his head between her neck and shoulder. She started to gently rub his back. 

"Let's go home first, okay?" Zelda softly suggested. She felt him nodding in the crook of her neck and she turned to Hilda. "Will you watch him until I return? I will tell Ambrose and Sabrina we are leaving."

"Yes of course, Zelds." Hilda chuckled and walked towards Faustus, comforting him. Zelda gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and started looking for her niece and nephew.

She found Sabrina with the Weird Sisters and Nick, the latter having his arm wrapped around Sabrina's waist. Zelda rolled her eyes, but was a little proud that she was with a warlock and not that mortal.

Zelda cleared her throat and the group turned around to look at her. Nick looked a little nervous but made no move to remove his arm from her niece.

"Auntie." Sabrina cheerily stated. "Are you enjoying the party?" The group all quietly chuckled. They must have seen Faustus propose to her, she thought. She resisted another eye roll.

"Yes, very much. Unfortunately Faustus and I are leaving now, so I came to say goodbye."

Sabrina smiled, "I think Uncle Faustus could use some rest indeed."

"He did win the drinking contest after all." Prudence added. Zelda gave a polite smile and gave Sabrina a kiss on her cheek.

"See you tomorrow, sweetheart."

Sabrina frowned, "Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"I had to visit more often, right?" Zelda smirked at her niece, who excitingly nodded. "Have fun, everyone." Zelda concluded and began looking for Ambrose.

She found Ambrose where she thought he would be, in the kitchen drinking with his friends like his life depended on it. He quickly noticed Zelda and rose from his chair. "Aunt Zee!" He happily exclaimed and before Zelda could react, he flung his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Zelda was stunned for a brief moment before hugging him back. 

"I see you are having fun." She laughed as she slowly backed out from his embrace. 

"It is my birthday, Aun-tie." He said with a slight hiccup, stumbling backwards and almost falling. Zelda quickly caught his hand to prevent it and laughed. All the boys around him laughed with her and she sat him back down in the chair.

"We are going home, Ambrose. Have fun for the rest of the evening." She smiled and quickly kissed his cheek. As she was about to walk away, Ambrose stopped her.

"Auntie, do you want to play a drinking game too? Uncle Faustus was quite good at it." He smirked as one of his friends refilled the shot glasses.

"No, thank you. You guys got my husband drunk enough already and besides, you wouldn't stand a chance." She winked at them before walking away to the living room.

“Can you see? She is playing with my feelings!” Faustus whimpered into Hilda’s shoulder and Zelda heard it, chuckling. She quickly kissed her sister’s cheek, taking Faustus hand. 

“Have fun.” The redhead smirked and teleported herself and her husband at home. 

“Zeldaaaa…” Faustus called, sitting on the bed. “Ma...Marry meeeee.” 

She sighed and kissed his forehead with a little smile. “Wait a little for me, okay?” She said and quickly went to the kitchen, taking a glass of water, and an aspirin for tomorrow morning. 

As Zelda returned, she noticed he fell asleep, sniffing in his dream. She touched his back, stroking it and he quietly moaned, slightly opening his eyes. 

“Drink it, darling.” Zelda says softly, bringing the glass to his mouth and he obediently swallowed it, then he fell back on the bed, immediately falling asleep. 

She smiled stroking his hair and involuntary remembered their Academy days with those drinking games, where Faustus always won. Immersed in her thoughts, she noticed his breathing became straight in his dream. Zelda snapped her fingers, leaving only one lamp on the bedside table to light up. She rolled him on his back, moving her hands on his chest and unbuttoning his shirt then. Faustus suddenly opened his eyes when she started to unzip his pants so he wouldn't be sleeping in these clothes. 

“Oh… stop it…” he muttered, taking away her hands.

“Honey…” She leaned to kiss his cheek and he pulled away.

“Thank you beautiful lady, but if my wife sees you kissing me, that redhead will kill both of us.” Faustus barely said, closing his eyes again.

She quietly laughed and took off her dress and then with the use of magic, left him only in his boxers. Zelda lied down next to him, completely turning off the lights.

“Zelda?” He suddenly called her. 

“Yes?” She answered with a smile on her face.

“Did you ag-agree to my proposal?” Faustus asked with a drunk hiccup, making her hold her laugh.

“Yes, Faustus, I agreed.”

“Praise Satan.” He muttered and pulled her by the waist closer to him, closing his eyes again and she felt herself falling asleep with a wide smile too.


	8. Traditions II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: please write a second part of “traditions” where Spellwood is caught by Ambrose and Sabrina.

Zelda opens her eyes, one of arms wrapped around Faustus' waist, her head on his chest and her leg resting between his. He has his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. Zelda realizes it's still dark in the room and gently lifts her head to look at the alarm clock. Almost 4 am. She sighs and rests her head back on his chest. 

About an hour after they had fallen asleep, Zelda had woken up as well and tried to persuade him to let him take her and finish what they started. She gently woke him up by straddling his lap, whispering sweet words and placing lazy kisses all over his neck, but he wouldn't comply. Eventually she gave up and went back to sleep again.

Now Zelda still felt herself very aroused, but she knew he wouldn't give her the satisfaction, it was her punishment. If he wouldn't do it, then she would do it herself.

She quietly moved off of him and lies on her back as she moved her hand between her legs. She softly gasped as she started to move it, pleasuring herself. The soft gasps quickly turned into moans as she chased her orgasm.

Moments later Faustus woke up to the sound of Zelda heavily panting and moaning beside him. He shot up and looked at her in panic, but soon realised his first thought was wrong as he laid his eyes on her.

He tutted, "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda…" Her eyes shot open, her emerald green eyes staring at him and he gave a wicked grin. 

In one swift move he sat on top of her, grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She gasped and simultaneously let out an unsatisfied moan. "Faustus, please let me-" She pouted.

"No dearest, that is my and my job only. No one else can give you such pleasure, but you have been bad and bad girls deserve punishment." He moved to her neck, Zelda could feel his hot breath but he wouldn't touch her. Instead he whispered a spell which Zelda was unable to hear. Soon after she realised which spell he used as he let go of her hands but she still wasn't able to move them any further. He had tied her to the bed.

"Damn you, Faustus." Zelda looked at him in anger but all he did was chuckle and he lies back next to her. How in Satan's name was he able to resist her?

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He softly kissed her lips.

Zelda tried to get some pressure by pressing her legs together. Faustus was curious to see if she would do this, and indeed she did. With a snap of his fingers her legs parted and were now also tied to the bed. She let out a frustrated groan and twitched her hips. She turned her head to him, noticing that he already fell asleep with a smug smirk on his face. Zelda sighed desperately and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep too.

————————————————————————

In the morning Zelda felt something touched her body and she sharply opened her eyes. Faustus’s fingers were sliding down her stomach, then returning to her neck. 

“Faustus, what are you-” she started, but he cut her off, firmly pressing his lips to her mouth. His hand continued to move across her body, suddenly sliding between her legs. She quietly moaned, wanting to press her legs together but only then she remembered they were tied. 

“Hilda returned from that bookstore and yelled from the kitchen that she is waiting for us for breakfast, and so are your niece and nephew.” Faustus muttered in her ear, making her shiver. He stroked her inner thigh with his fingers and she desperately arched her back. 

“Stop it.” Zelda asked gasping and squirming on the bed. He chuckled and ignored her words. After a few minutes listening to her quiet whimpers, he snapped his fingers, releasing her hands and legs. 

“If I see those little fingers satisfying your needy pussy again, I’ll leave you tied up until we get married.” He said with a smirk and gave her a robe from the armchair. Faustus put on his pants and a shirt, before they both went downstairs to the kitchen.

Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina already were there, waiting for them. The two cousins smiled even with the fact they were so tired after the party and wanted to sleep.

“I thought Auntie Zee was already living with you, Faustus.” Sabrina said, eating her sandwich. 

“I thought these three days you all would love to be together but then yes, she will move in our house.” Faustus answered as Hilda put two plates with scrambled eggs for them on the table and one more plate full of sandwiches. 

“I’m happy to see you both here.” Sabrina said, feeling her eyes closing. 

Zelda smiled in response and yawned.

“You’re looking so tired, Zelds, is everything okay?” Hilda asked, eating her own sandwich. 

“I didn’t hear noises coming from their bedroom last night, Auntie, so I think there’s no reason to be tired for Auntie Zelda.” Ambrose said laughing, which also made Faustus chuckle.

“You should eat quietly, dear Ambrose.” Zelda muttered, thinking that she would prefer the whole house hearing her moans rather than how they spent this night.

They continued their breakfast, Faustus and Zelda finished first, drinking their tea now. Suddenly she felt something warm on her thigh, immediately understanding it is his hand. She turned her head to him, but he just sipped his tea with a little smirk, looking in the window.

Zelda coughed, meaning to him to take away his damn hand. He just tightly squeezed it, gently moving his fingers. He caressed her inner thigh, knowing that it’s a sensitive part of her body and causing her to shiver. He slowly moved up, while Ambrose started a conversation with Hilda. Faustus touched her wet silk panties, starting gently rubbing them and making her hold her breath. He slid his fingers under the fabric, slowly immersing them inside her. She quietly breathed out, feeling her head spinning a little and moving her hips. She held on tightly to the table as he started to move his fingers gently and when he felt her inner walls tensing around them, he quickly took his hand away from her. She quietly moaned frustrated, but Sabrina was so sleepy and Hilda with Ambrose were discussing something, they didn’t hear a thing. Faustus smugly smirked and licked his fingers, enjoying how desperate she looked.

Zelda wanted to curse at him, but she wanted release so desperately since yesterday that she couldn’t complain too much, otherwise she wouldn’t get it at all today. Instead, she sat up straight and rolled her eyes at him, although she had to admit him licking his fingers was turning her on even more. She took a deep breath and tried to listen in on the conversation Ambrose and Hilda were having. Suddenly she felt his hand on her thigh again. Zelda was about to slap it away, until she felt his hand sliding into her hand, gently holding onto it. She smiled a little, looking at her plate, before continuing having breakfast with the others.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. It seemed that Sabrina had a little too many drinks last night and started to throw up right after breakfast. Zelda stayed by her side, soothing her and taking care of her. Faustus on the other hand wanted to be nice to the others and thought he’d make himself useful by helping Hilda around the house. Although Hilda had to explain almost everything to him, one thing he was always good at was cooking, so Hilda put him to the task to cook dinner for tonight.

Zelda snuck into the kitchen and walked up behind Faustus, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin between his shoulder blades. “I can’t wait to have my own personal chef soon.” She whispered seductively. 

“Don’t get used to it, it’s a rare occasion.” He chuckled while continuing to chop the vegetables. 

Faustus heard her laughing a little and he also felt her hand sliding down his stomach, just above his underwear. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “Zelda, we can’t do that here. The others-” 

“The others are all busy. Hilda is at the bookstore, and Ambrose is helping Sabrina since she is still throwing up every now and again.” She started placing open mouthed kissing along his neck and shoulders, all the while sliding her hand down further until she felt him and took him in hand. He leaned his head back and quietly groaned.

“I think you should be rewarded for giving me the perfect punishment.” Zelda murmured into his ear as she kept stroking his length. He gasped a little as she began to increase speed.

Faustus knew what she was doing, but at this point he didn’t care anymore and he just had to have her. He dropped everything he was doing, quickly spun around, picked her up and sat her down on the kitchen counter. She shrieked because of the suddenness and he went straight for her neck, softly biting her as he ripped open her blouse, revealing her black laced bra. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands on his shoulder to ground herself

“How convenient that you are wearing a blouse with rather short pencil skirt today, Mrs Blackwood.” He groaned against her neck. She almost whimpered at his touch, wanting to have felt him inside of her all day. Zelda put one hand in his hair and tugged lightly, making him pull back. She kissed him passionately and he continued to move his hands to her skirt. He tugged it up until it reached her waist and moved aside her panties, teasing her at her entrance. 

Zelda chuckled at how fast he was moving, “Eager, are we?” She whispered against his lips, holding her breath. He gave no reply and instead moved her closer to him. Zelda heard him unzip his pants and she gasped as he unexpectedly entered her. He moaned and rested his forehead against hers, but didn’t start moving. He just stared into her eyes, smiling and putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Zelda was kinda touched that he didn’t want this to be another one of their quick session, but she wanted, no, needed him so badly so she started moving her hips gently, signaling for him to set his pace. He immediately knew what she wanted, he grabbed her thighs and started setting a relentless pace. She moaned softly into his neck as she was about to reach her climax. 

Then suddenly a voice came from the kitchen entrance. “Aunt Zelda!” Sabrina shrieked. 

“Oh!” Zelda gasped, pushing Faustus away from her. She quickly jumped off the counter, pulling down her skirt in the same movement and turned around to look at her niece. She stood in front of Faustus so he could zip his pants back up. Luckily she didn’t rip his shirt open this time.

“Dear Satan, in our kitchen, where we prepare food? Really?” Ambrose asked with a slightly disgusted face. Great, Ambrose was there too.

“What are you two doing here? You were sick, Sabrina.” Zelda stated.

“I was, but I was starting to feel better. But now I think I’m going to be sick again.” Sabrina ran back into the hallway and up the stairs, heading back into her bedroom. Zelda could hear Faustus laugh softly behind her and she sighed.

“Uhm, Auntie?” Ambrose nodded to her, briefly looking at her chest before looking away again. Zelda looked down and realised her blouse was still open.

“Damn it.” She mumbled and rapidly closed it, which was hard since her dear fiancé had ripped off the buttons.

Faustus smirked, blushing Zelda is always so funny and cute in his opinion. He knew how desperate she was and decided to make it even more for her. He took off his shirt, wrapping it around her body.

“I…” Ambrose started, still a bit lost. “I knew that you love doing it... but here, when we were in the house… At least I hope we will have our dinner.” He sighed, quickly turning himself around and he promptly walked upstairs to his bedroom. 

Zelda stared at Faustus’s naked torso and feels her body a bit shaking with desire. He smirked, knowing how his body influence on her mind. 

“Damn you.” She muttered to him.

“Stop cursing me, dearest.” Faustus laughed, turning his strong back to her and decided to continue with dinner, as she desperately sighed, then walked to her bedroom to put on new clothes. 

After an hour Faustus called everyone to the table and served it. Sabrina walked down the stairs rapidly, Ambrose followed her soon and they quietly sat at the table, without looking at them. Suddenly they heard the door open and after few seconds Hilda came to the kitchen. 

“Oh, you just started with dinner! Praise Satan I’m on time.” She said with a little chuckle, sitting between Ambrose and Zelda. 

“Indeed, auntie, if you would have arrived an hour earlier, you would be traumatized like me and this innocent blonde.” Ambrose nodded to his cousin, making her blush and Zelda choked on the whiskey she was drinking. 

“What do you mean?” Hilda asked, putting food on her plate. Faustus quietly chuckled, he loved that his bride’s sister always was so innocent. 

“They entered the living room and saw porn on TV, Hilda.” He said with a serious face, making Zelda to blush. 

“Oh those mortal tv shows can never show something appropriate for every age!” Hilda exclaimed and Faustus barely held his laugh with her reaction. 

They continued to eat and soon it was already time to go to bed. Zelda kissed Ambrose and Sabrina on their foreheads, hugged Hilda and involuntary took Faustus by the hand, leading them into the bedroom. 

“Auntie…” Ambrose called. “Don’t turn the tv on today, I don’t want to hear those sounds again.” He asked, winking and making Faustus hold his laugh again. “Or turn the volume down a bit.”

Zelda’s eyes became wide and she quickly ran upstairs, noticing Hilda’s embarrassed gaze before it. Faustus followed her with a smirk, closing the door to their bedroom. 

“Porn on tv, Faustus?” She asked with her arms crossed. "That's the best you can come up with?"

“Do you want me to go back and tell your sister what we did on her beloved kitchen?” Faustus raised his eyebrows, making a step back to the door. 

“Stop.” Zelda said with her eyes wide and pulls him back by the hand. “Let my sister think we didn’t do anything today.”

He laughed and pulled them on the bed. They took off their clothes, she left her underwear on the armchair and put on a nightgown, as he left himself only in his boxers. 

“They already went to sleep.” Zelda urred, cuddling her body to his. She confidently whispered a silent spell on the door and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“And why did you do it, sweetheart?” Faustus asked with irony, letting her push him on the bed.

“To finish that we can’t do already two days.” She almost growled desperately, as he sharply rolled them, being on the top of her now. 

Faustus kissed her lips firmly, then moved down to her neck. He bit the skin and gently pulled it between his teeth, sucking it. Zelda let out a little moan, her hips involuntary moved closer to his boxers. He darkly chuckled and press her to the bed, laying down beside her. 

“It’s time to sleep, darling.” Faustus said quietly on her neck, making her body tremble. 

“But Faustus… please…” She almost whimpered as she understood he was being seriously.

“Did you forget you are being punished, Zelda?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“But… why again?” She asked, feeling herself in need of him like never.

“Because the reason why your nephew and niece saw me fucking you in the kitchen is because of your insatiable pussy, sweetheart.” He whispered making her hold her breath. Faustus whispered a few more words after it and she noticed her hands tied with his, as her legs spread without a chance to move them. “I’m making it only for you not to do something naughty with those little fingers, redhead.” 

“Faustus, please…” Zelda looked at him with a beg in her eyes and he smugly smiled. 

“Good night dearest.” Faustus whispered, placing a wet kiss on her neck and heard her desperate sigh, before he fell asleep.


	9. A different rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I also love the scene when Zelda was practicing Nick and Dorcas on stage. Where she delivered her line so good then a frog came out from her mouth. 😅😂 what if Blackwood was there... and what if the Frog was actually poisoned by Shirley that made Zelda lost her balance and eventually passed out in front of the students and luckily, Father Blackwood was so fast to caught and scooped her right then and there.

“Ad fidem tibi domino obscuro.” Dorcas said without any intonation, kneeling on the ground during the scene and shrugged a little. In the next second she quickly turned her head to Zelda, who was standing from the right side of her with her arms crossed. “Am I saying it right?” Dorcas asked with a hope in her voice. 

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes. “Not remotely.” She answered and for a moment looked at Father Blackwood. He was sitting on one of front row benches, looking at how the repetition is going. But of course the main reason of him being here was Zelda. He saw that she was annoyed because of Dorcas saying it wrong and he quietly chuckled at it. She always was so cute when she was mad. “Do you even know what it means?” Zelda asked her, barely keeping the calm voice and returning his mind to the stage. 

“Ummm…” Dorcas started and stood up, looking in the floor, like she tried to remember the meaning of that Latin phrase. 

“It means, I curse the False God!” Zelda said loudly, throwing the booklet with the scenario that he gave her earlier on the floor and making Prudence and Agatha shudder. “And submit my fealty to you, the Dark Lord…” She finished with veneration in her voice, placing her hand on her chest.

Faustus immediately immersed into him memories of their Academy days. When she played Eve and he was Lucifer like young Nicholas Scratch now. He remembers he was upset when the High Priest said that because of her hair color she can’t play Lilith, but it was what he wanted. But on the premiere he was completely captured with her game on the scene and it even made him forget about his talentless partner, who played Lilith. Every one of Zelda’s gestures still made him hold his breath and he couldn’t stop admiring her. He was pulled from his thoughts again as Nick started to speak. Faustus looked at Zelda with pride, he knew she would be perfect for the role of co-director and elocution coach.

“Coram me suscipies damnationem aeternam.” Nicholas said another Latin phrase, looking in Zelda’s eyes and waiting for what she will say about it. 

She frowned for a second and then I wide smile appeared on her face, as she made few steps to him, now standing near to him.

“Very good, Nicholas.” Zelda said pleased. She liked how talented the warlock was and she continued. “But I would put the emphasis on the…” 

Suddenly Zelda's voice was gone, while she still opened her mouth no words came out but instead a croak comes out of her throat. She started slightly choking and gagging as something came out of her mouth. The students started laughing and giggling silently, but Faustus quickly rose to his feet and walked towards her to help her.

Zelda turned around and after a little while she turned back with a big frog in her hands. Although Zelda seemed calm, Faustus felt as if something was off by the look in her eyes.

"Which one of you did this?" Zelda asked in a slightly tired voice.

"Not us. That familiar belongs to a colleague-" Prudence explained, but she was cut off as Zelda suddenly dropped the animal and fainted. The students all gasped bur Faustus, who was stepping closer to her by the second, rushed towards her and caught her just in time. 

"Zelda!" He said as he caught her. Zelda didn't open her eyes and was struggling to breathe. As soon as he noticed, he cast a spell as fast as he could to remove what he suspected was poison from her mouth. She took a big gasp for air and luckily started breathing normally again as she opened her eyes. She smiled at him and he put her back on her feet, but didn't let go of her waist.

Faustus half turned to the students, "Rehearsal is over, everyone." He quickly said to them. Some of the students frowned but complied anyway and left the church, leaving Zelda and Faustus alone.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice. Zelda chuckled, she found it so sweet when he was concerned for her. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you." A flirtatious smile on her lips as she raised one eyebrow.

"This is the second time she has tried to kill you, I've had enough of it." His voice was dark and low, making her breathing hitch a little of excitement.

"I can handle it myself, Faustus. I think I got the perfect revenge." She purred, and started to look away for a second to look at the frog. She tutted, "Poor thing. Such a shame to see it gone soon." 

Faustus laughed, a playful grin appearing on his face. "It's a miracle you didn't choke on it, maybe I taught you well." 

Zelda lightly slapped the back of his head. "Ouch" he chuckled. "Was I wrong?"

"No, but you can't say that to a woman in public." She smiled and Faustus couldn't help but pull her closer, looking into her emerald green eyes. He stared at her for a moment before pressing his lips to hers in a slow, passionate kiss.

Finally they pulled away from each other. "Let's get started on the revenge plan, shall we?" He said with a wicked smile.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded excitingly and they left the church, hand in hand.


	10. Honeymoon surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually this one is not a prompt, we came up with this little idea, so... enjoy.

“And he still won’t talk?” He said in an agitated tone. “Starve him, that usually works.” Zelda was sitting opposite of Faustus, she had her legs crossed and was nervously moving her foot as she heard her husband talk about Ambrose. He was on the phone giving instructions to Prudence because apparently her nephew was too stubborn to admit. She didn’t believe he had done it anyway and she was definitely going to tell Faustus that, but first she waited until the phone call ended. 

“I don’t care what you do, Prudence. Just get him to confess!” He all but yelled into the phone and he slammed it onto the seat next to him. Zelda jumped a little, not expecting such a heavy reaction from him. Faustus looked at her and scoffed.

"Why won't your nephew confess already, we all saw him holding that knife while covered in blood."

"Our nephew, Faustus." Zelda sneered back, looking out the window with the beautiful view of Rome.

"He killed the Anti-Pope, he is no family of mine." He said unbothered. Zelda immediately turned her gaze on him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"He is just a child, for Satan's sake!" She hissed at him, a little louder than she intended. Zelda could see the rage in his eyes as he leaned forward a bit.

"A child who tried to blow up the Vatican and murdered the Anti-Pope!" Now he was actually yelling.

As Zelda opened her mouth to speak again, they heard Judas’ crying coming from their bedroom. She quickly rose to her feet and hurried to the baby. “Great, now you woke him up.” She mumbled along the way. She carefully picked up Judas and cradled him in her arms until he fell back asleep again. Zelda walked back into the room and saw Faustus sitting in one of the armchairs with a glass of whiskey, acting like nothing happened. He gave her a wicked grin as he nodded to the other glass of whiskey on the coffee table in front of him. 

She rolled her eyes, how could expect her to act carefree while Ambrose was most likely being tortured? It made her sick to her stomach, literally, actually. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore it, shaking her head to him and walking to the door. “I’m going to explore the city, haven’t been here in a while.” She bluntly states.

He raises an eyebrow and puts down his glass, ready to stand up. “Great, I’m coming with you.” 

“The heaven you are.” She turned to him, an angry look on her face. “You go ahead and think about how to punish our family, hm? I know you enjoy that very much.”

“Zelds, don’t be like this. We should enjoy our honeymoon and not fight with each other.” He pleaded but she merely huffed.

“Okay.” He grunted. “Have fun, I will be here.” He leaned back in the chair and grabbed his whiskey again. She walked out of the hotel room, thinking about slamming the door but that would only wake up Judas again so she decided not to. As she walked down the hallway towards the elevator, she felt slightly dizzy. “Perhaps I should get something to eat.” She murmured to herself.

Zelda went to the little cafe she remembered since her Academy days. She ordered a sandwich and ice cream, involuntarily thinking about her last time here. They teleported here, walking in the small streets, where she usually was in a trap between the stone wall and Faustus’s body. Zelda smiled at her memories and suddenly felt a little wave of guilt flooding over her, thinking that she should not have been so angry with him at the hotel, at least he wanted to stop fighting with her. She finished her little lunch and decided to walk around the city.

After a few hours she felt herself a little dizzy again, so she decided to go back. Zelda was thinking about apologizing to Faustus and trying to talk to him like two normal adults should do. She entered their hotel room and called him by his name. After a few seconds of silence she decided to check their bedroom, finding it empty. 

“Oh-” Zelda gasped when she saw stars in front of her eyes and sat on the bed, waiting for it to pass. Instead she felt something rising in her throat, and the next moment she rushed to the bathroom, hovering over the toilet bowl as she practically vomited her guts out. Zelda touched her forehead with her little fingers, as whole her body trembled. She moved her other hand to quickly flush the toilet. All that was happening last few days made her slowly stand up and put her hand on her belly. 

Zelda took some candles from the shelf which Faustus bought for them in the mortal’s shop. She didn’t have strength to go somewhere, so she just sat on the floor, making a pentagram from the candles, placing one of them in the center. Zelda felt herself so excited, her heart fluttered and she quickly whispered a spell, already knowing what will happen. 

The candle in the center immediately flushed with a flame, making Zelda move her hand to break the pentagram. She took a deep breath, feeling an involuntary smile on her face and she laughed. The news that she was pregnant made her quickly stand up and put the candles back and run out of the bathroom. 

In that moment the door opened and she saw her husband enter their hotel room. Zelda barely held her emotions, she wanted to tell him the news as quickly as possible.

“Zelds… You already came back.” Faustus noticed, carrying something in his arms. He left a little kiss on her cheek, finding her a bit red. 

“I wanted to say something to you…” Zelda started, but he cut her off. 

“Zelda, I thought that it’s our honeymoon and I decided that it’s not a time to spend it on other problems like your nephew, we need to enjoy this vacation.” He said, looking straight into her eyes. She took a deep breath, but he continued. “I bought something to you like an… apology gift.” He smiled, giving her a little packed box.

She undid it, surprisingly finding a beautiful music box inside. “Let me help you.” He offered smiling. 

“Faustus, I’m… I’m really grateful, I didn’t expect it from you, but I need to tell you…” Zelda started, while Faustus was looking at the music box, he seemed to think about something. “I am p-” She continued, as he suddenly opened it, the soft melody filled the room. A little ballerina twirled around within the music box and she couldn't help but stare, fully entransed by it.

When she snapped out of it, she wanted to speak again to tell him the good news, but found she couldn't. Instead, a large and sweet smile appeared upon her face as Faustus gently grabbed the music box from her and put it on a nearby table.

"Everything will be fine now. You will be fine now, baby." He said as he softly caressed her cheek. 

All she wanted to do right now was yell at him. Why would he do this? Zelda was about to tell him such wonderful news, but instead she replied with a sweet "Thank you, husband.", as she felt the tears rising in her eyes.


	11. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sabrina and Nick were on a date. They caught Faustus and Zelda also spending time together.
> 
> Also part 2 of 'A date'.

Faustus nervously tapped his fingernails against the door frame. He waited for Zelda get dressed for already 15 minutes and he worried that they would be late to the cinema. 

“Zelda, dearest, should I help you to put on one of your pretty dresses?” He asked loudly and heard a chuckle through the door in her bedroom. 

“I am still not dressed, so I fear you can’t come here.” She answered, and he could understand by her voice that she found it funny.

“It seems like I never saw you naked.” Faustus muttered and leaned on the wall, but smirked next moment, thinking that if he would enter her room, they won’t go to the movies. 

After few minutes the door opened and she went out from the room. Zelda was in a red dress which matched with her lipstick, her gold curls perfectly laid on her shoulders. Faustus froze for a moment and then offered her his hand with a smile. 

“You’re looking so gorgeous, Spellman.” He said, as she wrapped his arm with her, smiling back, and they went from the Spellman house. 

“Which movie are they going to show us?” The redhead asked while they were walking the empty Greendale streets. He just shook his head, darkly chuckling.

“It’s a surprise, sweetheart… But I’m sure you will love it.” Faustus leant to her ear, softly biting her earlobe and making her shiver. After some time they approached to the Greendale cinema. It was already evening, and they saw a lot of mortals, buying tickets. 

“Should we…” Zelda started, but he took two tickets from his pocket, and she just nodded.

They walked into the cinema, Zelda heading for the theater room where the movie would be playing but Faustus stopped her halfway. She frowned, not sure what he wanted.

“How about we get some popcorn, hm? You haven’t eaten anything yet, Hilda told me.” He asked softly, although there was a hint of sternness too. She rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m not hungry and besides, popcorn is for teenagers and it tastes awful. Just a soda for me will do.”

“Alright.” He chuckles. “Whatever you want, I’m still getting some though. Are you sure you want nothing else?”

“No, thank you.” She made a motion to walk to the theater, but suddenly he slipped his hand into hers, pulling her closer to him. She smiled a little and rested her head on his shoulder as they waited in line. 

After a little while they finally got their consumables and went to the movie room. They sat down in the middle of the back row so they had a great view for the movie. Although it was a school night, the theater was filled with mortals, to Zelda’s annoyance. 

Faustus immediately felt this and gently placed his hand on her knee to try and calm her. It worked, because she shifted closer to him so he could put his arm around her. After what seemed like an eternity, even for them, the movie started playing and she practically choked on her drink when Zelda realized which movie they were at. 

50 Shades of Grey.

She could hear Faustus next to her laughing softly, pressing her tighter to him. She merely scoffed. Everything those pesky mortals did in this movie, they could do 10 times better.

Halfway through the movie, Faustus noticed that she had started to become very quiet. He slowly looked at her. She was very focused on the movie and in the meantime had grabbed the popcorn from his lap and placed it on hers. Luckily for him, he had bought a large popcorn. Faustus moved his free hand, that wasn’t wrapped around her, towards the food and made her flinch when his hand touched hers.

“I thought you weren’t hungry, dearest.” He chuckled, dark and low. Faustus moved to her neck and hovered over her skin, not touching it yet. Zelda sighed in response as she tried to focus on the movie, it had surprisingly given her a few new ideas for them already.

“That’s stealing, my dear. And stealing is a crime, do I need to punish you again?” He whispered against her neck, making her shiver in response. She accidentally let out a moan as he finally touched her skin, placing gently kisses along her neck and collarbone. She had to admit, the movie had turned her on slightly. Zelda was sure it would turn him on too, and she was right.

Zelda was about to push him away, thinking the mortals heard her but as she looked around she saw that none of them were looking at her.

“Already one step ahead of you, red.” He murmured into her ear. The hand that was on top of hers slowly moved lower, in between her legs.

“A spell?” She breathed, “Did you finally learn how to use your brain instead of your cock?”

He let out a low groan and suddenly crashed his lips against hers, fiercely kissing her. The hand that was wrapped around her shoulders now moved lower to her waist while the other toyed with her panties.

“That’s not the proper way to talk with your High Priest, sweetheart.” He said on her lips and smugly smirked when she desperately started to move her hips against his fingers. “Always horny, my dear?” He asked, feeling her panties soaking wet. 

Zelda took a deep breath, starting to squirm on her seat, as he moved the fabric to the side. Faustus ran his fingers through her wet folds, smiling when she gasped. 

“It was a question.” He said, without moving his fingers anymore. She let out little whimpers, thanking to Satan he used the spell. 

“Yes.” She exhaled, feeling her whole body trembling as he suddenly entered her with two fingers. The redhead arched her back, breathing heavily and he squeezed his grip on her tiny waist. 

“That’s my good girl.” He said with a smile. Zelda threw her head back, now spreading her legs wider and hearing his dark chuckle. She knew that bastard enjoys having her in his power, but she couldn’t resist him. Faustus touched her clit with his thumb, making her moan. He teased only her right spots with his fingers and leaned to her neck, softly biting her sensitive spot there. She trembled in his arms, inappropriate words flew out from her mouth. 

“I won’t hold myself.” Zelda barely said, whimpering as he increased his movements. 

“Why does this make me think that you’re begging me not to stop?” Faustus growled in her ear, moving his kisses down her neck and gently licking the skin. “Come for me.” He commanded, feeling her inner walls tensed around his fingers. She even didn’t try to hold her loud scream as an orgasm covered whole her body. 

“That was mistakenly, sweetheart.” Faustus laughed in her ear after a minute when she already could think clearly. Zelda didn’t understand and opened her eyes, suddenly noticing almost everyone looking at her. 

Zelda doesn’t feel embarrassed often in her life, but now she wished she could just disappear. Of course she could, literally, but better not to raise suspicion. Her face turned the shade of red and she could hear Faustus still laughing next to her as he sneakily licked his fingers clean. Zelda quickly rose from her seat, grabbing Faustus by the hand and leading the both of them out of the theater.

“Damn you, Faustus.” She hissed once they were in the hall. He merely grinned at her, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. She rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around his neck anyway.

“Did you not enjoy it, hm?” He teased, raising an eyebrow. “The sounds you made tell me differently.” He moved closer to her lips, almost touching them. Her breathing hitched. 

“I should have fucked you right then and there in front of all those mortals. That movie was nothing compared to what we would show them.” He breathed on her lips.

“Auntie Zee?!” A voice suddenly called out from beside them. Zelda recognised that voice all too well. Dear Satan, could today get any worse? She looked to her side and saw Sabrina standing there with young Nicholas.

Zelda’s eyes widened and she was quick to push Faustus away from her. “Sabrina! What are you doing here?” She asked in a haughty tone.

“Nicholas never was went to a mortal’s movies before, so I… wait…” Her eyes became wide as she continued. “You were at that movie?!” Sabrina exclaimed, noticing the poster of ‘50 shades of gray’ on the wall. She was shocked, remembering Faustus’s last words too. Zelda immediately blushed, understanding that her niece found out what they did here. 

“I am… We’re…” The redhead started, but Sabrina just quickly closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her ears.

“Sorry, auntie, I don’t want to be traumatized… but it seems that I am.” She muttered, grabbing Nick’s hand and leading them to the stand with a popcorn and soda. 

Zelda heard Faustus’s laugh and she blushed even more. She almost ran out on the street, and he followed her. The redhead sighed deeply, she had no words to say for him.

“Blackwood, you are… a bastard.” She said, rolling her eyes and then surprisingly for herself started to laugh. Faustus came closer to her, pulling her in a hug. 

“That’s why you love me, right?” He smirked and she licked her lips, looking at him. 

“I have a big TV, large bad and I think we can find something tasty in my fridge.” He continued.

“Why are you saying it?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

“We didn’t finish the movie.” Faustus simply said, winking to her and pulling her by the hand with a laugh.


	12. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Zelda was being spoiled by her husband.

Zelda woke up to a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodmorning, my dear." A voice whispered into her ear. Zelda smiled as she saw Faustus kneeling beside the bed. She hadn't noticed him getting out of bed in the first place.

"Goodmorning." Her voice was still a little sleepy and he put a lock of hair behind her ear. "Why are you awake already?"

He had a bright smile on his face, "I have a little surprise for you, can you come downstairs with me?" Zelda nodded, she got out of bed and put on her robe. Her husband took her hand and lead her down into the kitchen. At the bottom of the stairs he suddenly stopped her, she looked at him with a confused look. He just rolled his eyes with a laugh, spun her back around so her back was to him and he put his hands in front of her eyes.

“What are you doing?” She chuckled.

“Just trust me, go left into the kitchen.” He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Zelda held onto his strong arms, playfully pinching them. “Ouch, stop it.” He laughed. The both of them slowly made their way over to the kitchen and Faustus halted her in the doorway. He started to kiss her neck down to her collarbone while he slowly lowered his hands.

The breakfast table was filled to the brim with all kinds of delicacies. Faustus placed one last kiss on her cheek and lead her to her usual seating spot while he sat at his usual place, across from her. 

"Faustus, you didn't have to do all this." Zelda laughed, "What's the special occasion?"

He leaned forward and put his hand on top of hers, gently stroking it. "Nothing, just…" He looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm so happy to have you, Zelda, and you deserve the whole world." 

Zelda felt herself blushing, after all these years he could still manage to surprise her. She leaned in and softly kissed him.

"I have something else." He smiled and with a wave of his hand, a little wrapped gift box appeared on her plate. She raised her eyebrows and chuckled. 

She pulled on the little bow on top and opened the little box. In it were a pair of beautiful emerald earrings, which perfectly matched her eyes.

"They are beautiful, darling." Zelda smiled and immediately put them on. "Well? How do I look?", She teased.

"Perfect, as always." He smiled back and they continued having breakfast together. When they were both finished, Faustus was the first to speak again.

"Go get yourself dressed, my dear. School will begin soon, and after that we're going to do something fun." A smug smile on his face.

Zelda raised her eyebrow, "What's that?"

He stood up and walked over to her, pressing a kiss on her cheek and he began cleaning up the table. "It's a surprise." Zelda rolled her eyes, hiding a little smile and walked to their bedroom to get dressed.

She was already in a great mood, she never told him how much she loves these sweet moments or days, pretending to be indifferent, but it really makes her happy. Zelda got dressed, returning back to the kitchen and finding her husband reading the mortal’s newspaper. She chuckled and he stood up with a smile, taking both of her hands in his. 

“Ready?” He asked, and she nodded. The next moment they were in his office at the Academy of Unseen Arts. 

“I will see you after lessons?” Zelda asked with a little smile, still letting him hold her hands. 

“No.” Faustus simply answered, gently squeezing her fingers.

“Then when will we-”

“It’s a surprise too.” He cut her off, laughing as she raised her eyebrows. 

He pulled her in his arms, pressing their lips together and sliding his tongue in her mouth. She quietly moaned and Faustus smiled, breaking their kiss. 

“I will see you later.” He said, coming to his desk, as she went out of his office with a smirk on her lips.

All morning she felt herself excited to see what he had prepared for her. He was being so mysterious, she barely saw him in between classes. There was once or time that she caught a glimpse of him after his classes, she knew exactly when they were, and all he did was smirk at her as he kept on walking.

At lunch he called her to his office and the whole way there she wondered what he might have planned. As soon as possible Zelda entered his office again, seductively swaying her hips as she came to his desk. 

“You wanted to see me, Your Excellency?” She asked with a playful grin. He nodded and clapped his hand against his thigh for her to come to him. Zelda went around the desk and yelped, as he suddenly pulled her to sit on his laps. 

“That’s better.” Faustus smirked and noticed the wicked smirk raising on her face. 

“Now I think I understand why you want to see me.” She said in a teasing tone and leaned to his lips, passionately kissing him. She playfully bit his bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth. He quietly moaned, squeezing her waist and pulling her away.

“Zelda… Zelds, stop…” he muttered, as she moved to his neck, biting and sucking his skin. Faustus pulled her back from him, keeping the distance between their bodies. “If you will continue like this I fear I will forget about the other surprise and our plans will be ruined.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and sitting more comfortable on his laps. “And what’s the surprise?” 

He smiled and snapped his fingers. In his free hand she immediately saw a pretty box. She raised her eyebrows and reached for it. 

“Can I look?” She asked, looking at his surprise. 

“Of course, it’s yours.” Faustus whispered in her ear, softly biting her earlobe. 

Zelda took a deep breath, opening the box. She gasped, as she took a beautiful dark blue satin dress out of the box. 

“I saw how you stared at this dress in that so damn expensive shop… I thought it will match perfectly with my adorable redhead wife.” He said, leaving a series of wet kisses on her neck.

“It’s… beautiful.” Zelda barely said, his hot breath making her shiver.

“I want you to wear it tonight… I’m going to take you somewhere.” Faustus left a mark on her neck with a smug smirk and stood up, carefully returning her on the floor. “I will come pick you up after classes.”

“Fine, but don’t be late.” Zelda teased. She gave him a quick kiss and gracefully left the office. She could feel his eyes watching her every move and she smiled a little.

In the afternoon, he waited outside her classroom, unknown to her. She had already started to wonder if he had forgotten and she decided to go to his office. When she walked out the room, he grabbed her hips and quickly pulled her to his chest, making her yelp and a playful smirk appeared on his lips.

"Faustus!" She said half smiling, half angry. She hit his chest with her hand, but he only pulled her closer to him, their foreheads touching.

"Are you ready for your next surprise?" Faustus almost whispered. She bit her lip and eagerly nodded, now gently stroking her hand up and down his chest. "First we need to get changed." He added and before she could do anything, they were already back in their bedroom.

The dark blue dress he bought her was perfectly laid out on the bed. He released her from his embrace and gently turned her around, pulling down the zipper of the current dress and the dress dropped to the floor. Zelda was now standing in one of his favorite lingerie sets, one with black lace.

It took all of Faustus' strength not to take her right then and there, his wife truly was the most beautiful and sumptuous of them all, but instead he wrapped his arms around her from behind and softly kissed her shoulder, moving to her neck as she kicked her dress away and grabbing the new one. She stepped into the dress, purposefully pushing back into him. He let out a low and quiet groan as he pulled the zipper up.

Faustus took a step back to admire her. He widely smiled as she turned around. "So beautiful…" He said, making her blush a little. The both of them continued to get dressed and they teleported away from the house.

Zelda's mouth fell open when she saw where he had taken her. They were on a cliff, overviewing all of Greendale and behind them was the edge of the forest. On the cliff itself was a quaint little table with 2 chairs opposite of eachother.

Faustus gently took her hand and lead them to the table. Only then did she notice another little gift box on her plate. Zelda looked at him curiously and he nodded, she quickly opened the box and her eyes widened.

In it was her mother's old golden necklace with a little golden heart, which Zelda had lost many, many years ago. She felt so guilty when she lost it, because it was something her mother had worn everyday, and so had her mother before her, but now she finally got it back thanks to her amazing husband. "Dear Satan, thank you so much, Faustus!" She pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. "Where did you find it?" She asked eagerly.

"I was cleaning up some of your old belongings and I stumbled upon it. I remember that you used to wear it everyday and that you lost it suddenly, so I thought it would be a great gift." He smiled at her, but actually he was lying. He had found it in between Edward's belongings while helping Hilda clean up the attic at the Spellman's house, he must have taken it from her, out of jealousy perhaps. But Faustus didn't want her to get upset over it, so a little lie wouldn't hurt.

Faustus walked around the table, Zelda immediately gave him the necklace and he helped her put it on. Zelda was practically beaming with joy and she pulled him in again for a heated kiss. "Thank you, really." She whispered when they broke apart and he sat back down at his seat.

Suddenly, she noticed one more box on the table, that was looking the same as the one Faustus gave her at the Academy, but with a different ribbon. Zelda caught his eyes with hers, and he nodded with a smug smile. She reached for the box, opening it and hearing him chuckling near. 

“I thought you would love to have a dessert after our evening.” He said, as she saw a thin whip and red see-through lace underwear. 

Zelda held her breath, closing her eyes for a moment and then carefully closed the box again, feeling her breathing changed. 

“Your thoughts are right… I feel I already want my dessert.” She said, making him to throw his head back with a laugh.

“Let’s just enjoy the evening… We have all night after this.” Faustus winked, gently touching her hand. Zelda nodded with a little smirk. They both knew their evening was just starting...


	13. Snow fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Spellwood is a family and having their kids. They decided to have a snow fight

"Did you find it yet?" Zelda yelled from the kitchen.

"Nope, not a clue." Faustus yelled back and sighed, she quickly came back to the living room with a frustrated look on her face.

“Where in Satan’s name did those two hide Hilda’s gift?” Zelda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "They are really starting to get on my nerves, why can't they ever behave."

"Because," Faustus said, taking a step closer. "you never behave either, Zelda Blackwood." He smirked, grabbing her waist and pulling her to his chest. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That makes two of us." Zelda remarked, raising an eyebrow. Faustus immediately crashed his lips on hers and she returned the kiss. He pushed her back onto the couch, Zelda lying on her back, as the kiss got more heated. Faustus started to pull her blouse from her skirt while she busied herself unbuttoning his shirt. His hands slid under her blouse and started playing with her breasts, Zelda laughed a little and moved her hands lower, until they reached the top of his trousers.

Suddenly a voice came from the hallway. "Mommy! Daddy!"

A little girl came running into the living room and Faustus and Zelda quickly got up from the couch, straightening their clothes. "Yes, sweetheart?" Faustus quickly said.

"Do you wanna have a snowball fight with us?" The little redhead asked.

Faustus opened his mouth to speak but Zelda beat him to it. "First tell us where you hid the gift, young lady."

"I will tell you after the snowball fight." 

"Ann, I'm serious." Zelds said in a stern voice.

The little girl crossed her arms and had the same look as Zelda on her face. "Me too."

Zelda could hear Faustus chuckling behind her and huffed. "Fine." Ann's face suddenly lightened up as she made a small jump.

"Yay! See you outside!" And she ran back into the hallway, they could hear her call out to her siblings and then there was a slam of the door.

“Afterwards, don’t you even try to say that she doesn’t have your damn temper, Blackwood.” Zelda said, turning herself to her husband and noticing the playful sparkles in his eyes. 

“Then her sister has your temper.” He laughed, slightly raising his eyebrow.

“You idiot, Faustus! They’re twins and have the same temper.” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. “Two crazy girls in this house…”

“Yes, dear, they have the same temper… That’s why I said Lera is like you.” Faustus laughed louder and she gasped with indignation, hitting his arm. “Ouch! And it means three crazy girls in the hou- Zelda, for Satan’s sake, stop hitting me!” He tried to say through his laugh. It only made Zelda angrier, as her face became red. Faustus started running away, and she quickly followed him into the hallway. He quickly gripped his coat and rushed out of the house. 

Two six years old twin girls were standing in the middle of the giant, snow covered yard, already making perfect balls from the snow with wicked smiles on their little faces. Soon after Faustus and Zelda left the house, the girls' brother came running outside too.

“Felix, come here quickly!” The girls screamed at the same time. He was two years older than them and ran to where they were standing. “Mom and dad agreed to have a snow fight with us.” Lera added, throwing a ball at her brother.

“Ouch, stop!” Felix tried to clean his face from the snow, as the girls laughed. 

“Valeria, stop attacking your brother.” Faustus said to her with a chuckle, and threw two snowballs to the twins, but felt something hit his back too. It was Zelda, who threw a snowball on him too, now laughing.

“Girls! It’s time to attack.” Zelda ran to her daughters, raising snow with her magic and leading it to Faustus and Felix. 

He quickly put a protective barrier in front of them, but some snow reached them, making the twins laugh. Faustus whispered another spell and the girls' backs were completely in snow and made them scream from the suddenness.

“Dad, Felix, stop!” Ann said loudly.

“Let’s play without magic.” Lera added and they both made puppy eyes. 

"Okay, okay." Zelda laughed. "But only because you two are so adorable." She pulled the little girls into a hug, kissing the top of both of their heads. The twins giggled and pulled their mom to hide behind the tree, as Faustus and Felix ran to another side. At the same time they started to make new snow balls to attacking each other and Felix jumped on his place, trying to see where exactly the girls were standing. 

Zelda peeked around the tree to look for her husband. He was standing there, snowball in hand, too focused on finding the girls. She sneaked to another tree and slowly made her way to Faustus. Meanwhile Felix had found the twins and the girls started bombarding him with snowballs. 

Zelda made her way around Faustus so that his back was facing her. As she slowly walked closer, Faustus suddenly made a motion to turn around so Zelda started running towards him and jumped on top of him.

"Oof!" Faustus exclaimed as they fell to the ground, holding Zelda's legs in a quick response. She laughed as their faces were mere inches from each other.

"You are supposed to throw the snowballs at me, not yourself, dear." He chuckled, making Zelda smile from ear to ear.

"I'm just very competitive." She said and immediately pulled him closer by his tie, kissing him passionately. Faustus moaned in response, wanting to go further but knowing he couldn't.

She moved her kisses to his neck and jawline. "Zelda…" Faustus said. "The kids-"

"Are playing together, they won't notice." She immediately responded, continuing to kiss him along his neck.

He tried one more time to lightly push her off of him, but she just moved to kiss his chest. Faustus sighed and gave into her, starting to unbutton his jacket and shirt. He gently but firmly grabbed her by the chin, redirecting her back to his mouth, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip, making her moan. But Zelda wants to be the one in charge here, so she purposefully starts so move on top of him, lightly squirming and she could already feel his hardness straining against his trousers. Faustus quietly groaned and in one swift move, turned them around so he was on top now. Zelda yelped because of the suddenness but he immediately muffled it by kissing her again. She moved one hand to the back of his head, gripping his hair while the other moved to the snow covered ground. Faustus wasn't paying much attention to it until…

"Ouch!" Zelda had thrown, more like rubbed, a snowball right in his face.

"You were getting too hot, dear. I needed to cool you down a bit." She wickedly grinned at him. Faustus' face suddenly turned very serious and he firmly grasped her hands, pinning them above her head.

"Indeed I did, I was getting a bit caught up in your little game. Thank you for reminding me." He stated as he started his attack on her neck, down to the curve of her breasts. Zelda breathed heavily as she squirmed underneath him. She thought it was strange that she didn’t feel the cold of the snow, but then she realised he used a spell. Next moment she already didn’t care about this question anymore, as he moved his mouth lower, sucking her breasts through the blouse. She couldn’t hold her moan, as suddenly they heard their kids yelling something and running right towards them. 

Faustus quickly got up, pulling her by the hand to stand up from the snow, and a large snowball hit his shoulder. 

“Can you see it Anks? Mom is like an agent and now plays on daddy’s side!” Little Lera exclaimed, and she started to throw new snow balls with her sister at their parents.

“Oh my sweet Satan.” Faustus groaned, trying to hide from new attacks, noticing his wife’s face was white from the snow. 

“Yes, Felix, get them!” Ann yelled, helping her brother with throwing balls at their father. 

Suddenly, Faustus gripped Zelda’s hand and started running with her away from their children. He quickly looked behind him over his shoulder and saw Felix raising his arm to throw another snowball right onto Zelda’s back. Faustus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest, and next moment he felt snow hit his back, making him cough. 

“Do I deserve a kiss?” He asked in her ear with a chuckle, but heard their kids running behind them. “Okay, I think you can give me a kiss when we are in the house.” Faustus quickly added, starting to run again. He noticed Zelda was not running so fast and sometimes got stuck in the snow, so he picked her up bridal style and ran with her in his arms. 

“You definitely deserves a kiss, my brave savior.” She chuckled in his ear, but the kids were already near them. “Okay, now stop, I think I know what to do.” Faustus raised his eyebrows surprisingly, but obediently returned her on the ground, still holding her hand. 

The twins and Felix started laughing, leaning forward to take some snow again, but…

“How about having some nice hot chocolate, hmm?” Zelda asked with a sweet voice, making them freeze where they were standing. The girls looked at each other and then at Felix, giving a nod to each other and then to their parents.

“We think it’s fair reason to stop the war.” Felix seriously said.

"Mommy, daddy, we are very tired…" The twins said while they yawned and rubbed their eyes. Zelda smiled and lifted Ann up. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and snuggled her. Faustus did the same with little Lera, who almost immediately fell asleep. 

"We hid the gift in your office, daddy…" Lera mumbled and Faustus smiled, kissing the little girl on her cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He whispered. Faustus held his hand out to Felix, the boy took a hold of it and the whole family walked back home to have a nice hot coco.


	14. Wanton hussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wrote this chapter because of 1 episode in 2 season when Sabrina was going at home alone, even though she was on the High Priest’s office with Zelda. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Faustus felt he was really mad at that moment. He knew Sabrina cheated during the first competition, but he couldn’t understand how, so it made him kinda crazy, especially in the tone she was talking to him. He tiredly ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, as the young witch continued. 

“This is exactly why I plan to do away with these sexists, antiquated traditions when I’m High Priestess of the Church of Night.” She confidently declared, looking at him with a challenge.

“High Pr…” Faustus almost choked on air, but quickly recovered and leaned on his desk, starting to talk again. “You listen to me. Witches can ascend to a multitude of coveted fellowships within the Church of Night.” He noticed Zelda looking at him with a smile, trying to hide it, but his eyes darkened with it. Faustus took a breath and continued, “But the role of High Priest had been held by a warlock since the first stones were lain. There will never be a High Priestess of the Church of Night.” He finished, giving a quick look to Zelda. 

“Not according to my Aunt Zelda.” Sabrina said, keeping her voice calm.

“Sabrina!”

“Sister Zelda?” Faustus asked in a dangerous voice, his eyebrow raised.

“She may not want to admit it now, but Zelda raised me to believe I could be anything I wanted, including High Priestess.” Sabrina said with a little smile addressed to her aunt, and he slowly sat in his armchair, his eyes locked on Zelda.

“We’re talking about the office of Top Boy, not High Priest right now, Sabrina.” Zelda said with a brief laugh, trying to escape this topic. “And surely the next competition will weed out any transgressors, real or assumed.” She turned her head to him and met his eyes with hers. He takes his eyes away from her and continues.

"Indeed. And I will personally seal the desecrated church to ensure that at tomorrow's Boil and Bubble challenge, no external forces are being marshaled to help an under-prepared witch." Faustus gives Sabrina a stern look.

Sabrina raises her eyebrow briefly. "I better get studying, then." 

"I think that's best." Faustus says shortly. "Out of my office, all of you." He raises his voice slightly, still feeling rather enraged that he didn't get Sabrina to confess she cheated, but he manages to keep his voice on the calm side.

The three women stand up and Nick holds the door open for them. "Not you, Zelda." Faustus quickly adds. She furrows her eyebrows but nods anyway. Her niece on the other hand looks as if she is about to protest, but Zelda beats her to it. 

"Go on home, Sabrina. I'll be there shortly." Zelda smiles but her voice is commanding.

"Okay, Auntie." The girl nods and walks out of the office with Prudence, closely followed by Nick. The young warlock closes the door behind them and Zelda makes a few steps towards his table, as he looks at her as if she is his prey while walking around the desk to get closer to her. 

“What did I just hear, Zelda?” He talks quietly but with so much strength in his voice, that it makes a shiver run down her spine. 

“Faustus?”

“Your Excellency.” He corrects her in a cold tone, but she notices the playful sparkles in his eyes, so she thinks she knows what’s going on in his mind. “You became too liberated. Perhaps I should remind you who is in charge here.” 

Faustus makes a step to her and presses his body closer to hers. "Your excellency, I apologise for-" Zelda began but before she could finish, Faustus pulled her into a hungry kiss. She moaned in response and felt her body relax under his touch.

Faustus rakes his hands over her body, stopping at her hips. He pulls away from her slowly and moves his lips to her ear, almost touching her but not quite. "I think you need to be taught a lesson." His hands now grab her ass. "And I have the perfect punishment for that." He whispers and Zelda's breathing hitched, her hands gliding over his chest instinctively.

"Faustus…" She whispers again.

He immediately looked her in the eyes. "What did I say, hmm?" His voice was low, like a growl.

Suddenly Faustus pulls away from her entirely, making Zelda almost lose her balance. 

"Bend over my desk, Ms. Spellman." She does as she is told and bends over his desk. The way he speaks to her reminds her of when they were younger. When Professor Blackwood would 'punish' Zelda for being such a bad girl and she presses her thighs together by the thought of it. She feels his hand sliding under her skirt and his fingernails digging into her soft flesh, making her let out a little gasp.

“If only you know how much I miss those days when you were a little obedient girl who would do whatever your professor told you to do.” He says with a hoarse voice, as his hand reaches her stockings and removes them with a snap of his fingers. “Did you think that if you wear some pretty white underwear, which make you appear like a virgin, nobody will know what a dirty slut you really are?” Faustus sharply pulled her skirt down and she involuntary let out a soft moan, the way he speaks to her always turning her on.

Before Zelda could even give an answer, she felt a sharp stinging sensation just above her thighs, making her scream at the sudden blow. He grabs her hair, pulling her back and leans to her ear, while his hand squeezes her ass. 

“You know that you shouldn’t enjoy what I will do now?” He says with a smile on his lips, noticing her breathing changes. 

“Yes, Professor.” She exhales with her eyes closed, and in the next moment he starts slapping her ass hard. Zelda let out a long moan, resting her forehead against the desk when his movements become faster. He enjoys the view of her squirming with his hand slapping her ass and the sounds that are escaping her makes his dick harder and harder in his pants. 

Suddenly, Faustus stops and without any words, he slides his hand to her belly and then in her panties. She feels herself so desperate for him now with the sensation of her ass on fire after his blows. He presses his fingers against her pussy, feeling it soaking wet and smirks as he looks at his fingers before licking them to taste her. Zelda quietly whimpers, pressing her thighs together and looks at him, noticing his eyes darkened now. 

“What did I say to you, hmm? I said it was your punishment, but look at this ugly thing, you’re dripping down your thighs without any shame, Zelda.” Faustus slides his fingers over her cunt again and she obediently opens her mouth when he approaches his hand to her. She leans to suck his fingers, trying to show how much of a good girl she can be. 

"Get on your knees." Zelda nods hurriedly and rises off the desk, her legs trembling ever so slightly. She spins around, looking him deeply in the eyes and licks her lips as she slowly falls to her knees, making sure her nails lightly scratch his thighs. 

Biting her bottom lip as a tease, she looks up at him as she unzips his pants. Faustus breathing quickens when he sees her taking his cock out and he can't help but let out a small moan.

“Suck it.” He says and wrap his hand into her hair, approaching her head to his hard member. Zelda eagerly looks at it and teases the tip of his cock with her tongue. She slowly licks his whole length before moving to the tip again.

"Zelda, I thought I was quite clear." His voice was low and husky, making Zelda squeeze her thighs together. She momentarily pulls back from him, her nails scraping along the back of his thighs as she looks up at him, biting her bottom lip once again.

And then she took him fully into her mouth. Faustus groaned and the hand wrapped around her hair tightened. He looked down at her, her mouth skillfully moved over his cock and Faustus couldn't help but groan again. 

Zelda added a hand to her ministrations, moving simultaneously with her mouth.

"Yes, that's it my good girl." He breathed heavily and the praise made Zelda moan, sending vibrations around his cock. The feeling made Faustus immediately moan as well and he closed his eyes at the sensation.

Zelda couldn't help but get wetter as she continued to suck him. She gently pressed her thighs together to get some friction but as if reading her mind, he pushed her legs apart with his foot.

"I didn't tell you to do that." He says while his eyes are still closed. " I will reward you as I see fit."

Zelda complies and feels he is getting close. She leans her head forward all the way to his base before speeding up her movements. His breathing becomes heavier and he holds her head still as he continues moving. His hips jerk forward one last time before Zelda feels him coming down her throat and she obediently swallows it all.

Faustus releases his grip on her hair and motions for Zelda to stand up. She does as she is told and stands up, but not before licking his dripping cock clean. She wants to be a good girl after all. Faustus chuckles and when she stands up, he roughly pulls her to him.

“You know even when you’re being a bad girl, your mouth and little fingers can fix it.” He smirks, passionately kissing her and he tastes himself on her lips. His tongue slides into her mouth and he pushes her against the desk, making her sit on it. Zelda wraps her arms around his neck to make their kiss deeper, but he pulls away, spreading her legs and falling to his knees in the front of her. Faustus hears her hold her breath as she leans back on her elbows, looking at him with her mouth slightly opened. 

He looks at her and sees her eyes darkened with lust, as his hand trails up her inner thigh. He grabs her back with his another hand and pulls her to the edge of the desk, leaning between her legs and running his tongue over her exposed cunt. Faustus immediately hears her soft moans while she starts squirming underneath him and he squeezes her hips to hold her in place. He feels she is so wet and slides his tongue into her pussy, tasting her with a smile. Zelda lets out another moan and thinks she’d better use a silencing spell so nobody can hear them. She whispers a short Latin phrase, but suddenly understands she can’t do it and notices him pulling away and looking at her with a wicked smirk.

“If my little girl wants to moan, I want the whole academy to hear her." He whispers and it makes her close her eyes because of how turned on she is. Faustus returns his head between her legs, circling her clit with his tongue and feels it getting more and more swollen in his mouth. Zelda couldn’t help but moan loudly when heat starts pooling in her belly, and she starts to scream but quickly bites her bottom lip when he starts softly sucking her. She moves her hips against his mouth while moaning and feels herself so close as her whole body shakes. He knows she will come, so he pulls away, making her let out a desperate moan. 

Faustus gets up, pulling her by the neck to kiss her lips, hearing her moaning in his mouth. One of his hands plays with her breasts while the other was wrapped around her waist to keep her close to him.

"I believe it is time for your reward." He breathes on her lips. Zelda nods, wrapping a hand in his hair to pull him closer to her again as she hungrily kisses him. "Hmm, yes I thought so." He manages to say in between the kissing. Faustus changes his position slightly so that he is standing perfectly between her legs, his cock now pressing against her cunt.

When they break their kiss, he teases her by running his cock along her wet folds and Zelda's head falls back, wanting him desperately.

"Please, please Faustus…" She raises her hips to urge him on. He lets out a low chuckle. With a snap of his fingers, her blouse and bra are gone.

"Always so desperate." Faustus whispers and then he suddenly grabs her thighs and pulls her closer to him. He teases her entrance briefly before thrusting himself inside her, hard and rough, just how she wanted it and she moans loudly. He leans forward to catch her lips in a passionate and hot kiss as he continues to pound into her.

"How is it that after all these years, that cunt is still as tight as the first time I fucked it." He emphasizes the last couple of words with 2 sharp thrusts, her cunt clenching around him. He vividly remembers taking her virginity as soon as she wrote her name in the Book of the Beast, how long he had waited to have her and it was everything he had dreamed of, and more. "So many men who have tried to please you and yet, I'm the only one that can make you sing, darling." 

If Zelda had any working brain cells left, she would have thought he was actually jealous, jealous when thinking about her with other men but her mind is completely blank because of the way he is fucking her deeper with every thrust.

"I think it's time for your second reward, hmm?" His voice is strained and heavy as he tries to keep it together, but obviously fails to do so. Zelda nods and he leans forward slightly so she can wrap her arms around his neck. One of his hands roughly grabs her breast, toying with it which makes her whimper severally. His hand then glides over her stomach, lingering there momentarily before it halts just above her aching clit. A devilish smile appears on his face and then he all but gently rubs tight circles over the little bud. Zelda screams out in pleasure and she can hear is dark laugh.

"I want you to come for me. Come for me, dearest." He whispers on her lips, looking deeply into her eyes and then she is gone, her whole body shaking and her walls clenching around him hard as he holds onto her tightly.

Only when her climax starts to wash away, does she notices that his movements haven't slowed down even in the slightest.

"Let's give you another reward for being such a good and obedient girl." He smirks and kisses her hungrily again. He moves his kisses on her chin and then on her neck, leaving a perfect mark there and suddenly pushes her to lay down on the desk, lifting her legs onto his shoulders. This position allows him to move even deeper within her, so she feels the tip of his cock touching her cervix and the feeling makes her let out a loud guttural moan. She closes her eyes panting with the feeling of his large cock hitting her every right spot. He knows he will not hold for very long, but he wants this to last as long as possible.

Zelda starts to whimper as Faustus holds on to her legs and sets a relentless pace. Her legs start to shake, a loud moan escapes her lips and she is coming, hard. Her cunt clenches tight around him and he can't hold back any longer. With a few more additional thrusts, she can feel him coming inside her. He fully empties himself inside of her before he slowly lets her legs fall beside him again, but he makes no move to get off of her. Instead, he leans forward to kiss her while he wraps his arms around her waist. Faustus gently lifts her up as he sits down on the desk with her still sitting on top of him. Zelda chuckles and rests her head on his shoulder, the both of them catching their breath.

"You are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon." Faustus whispers in her hair and he can feel her smiling as she hums in agreement.

They sit there for a while, enjoying each other's company in silence when Zelda lifts her head and a wicked smile appears on her face. She starts to straddle him, gently moving back and forth with him still inside of her.

"What is it, my darling girl?" He says with a low voice. "Do you want more?" She nods eagerly as she bites her bottom lip.

"I want to give my high priest his reward for helping me." Zelda says in a sweet tone that she used to use so often to get what she wanted when she was younger. Faustus' eyes darken and he grips her ass roughly as he falls back onto the desk.

"Then what are you waiting for, my dear?" He gives her ass a hard squeeze so that her hands fall onto his chest for support. She grins and then slowly starts to move up and down, making the both of them moan.

————————————————————————

The next day in the Unholy Church, Shirley was looking at young Nicholas Scratch and Sabrina, Zelda’s niece as she well knew. For a brief moment her gaze moved to the empty seat near her and with a smirk she saw the woman who entered the church. Zelda barely looked at her niece and proudly walked to her place, near Shirley, unfortunately for her. They never had a good relationship and it became even worse when Faustus introduced her before the whole coven as a new Academy professor. The redhead sat on the chair and the moment she smoothed her dress, she heard a voice. 

“Wanton hussy.” Shirley said, looking at the stage and not paying any attention to Zelda. She felt so confident saying it, especially after what she heard yesterday, when she was walking by the High Priest’s office. All those screams and moans and soon she could recognize Blackwood moaning Zelda’s name. So when she saw the Spellman turn her head to her, she couldn’t hold a smirk. 

“I beg your pardon?” Zelda asked with a laugh in her voice and looked at the witch surprised, raising her eyebrow. 

“Everyone knows about you and the High Priest, Zelda.” Shirley met her eyes and then turned away again. Of course she was the one who told about what she heard from Faustus’s office to all her colleagues. “It’s shameful, with poor Constance not even cold in her grave.” 

Zelda, who was staring at the another witch, finally turned away too, frowning slightly. How dare she say that? Faustus always belonged to her and she didn’t care if a few withered hags didn't think so, the most important thing was that she and Faustus knew it. 

“Some are even saying you had a hand in her demise.” Shirley added, pretending to care about it, even though a smirk appeared on her face again, but it was definitely more than she should have said. 

“Button your lips, Shirley, it I’ll do it for you…” Zelda said with a clear threat in her voice and then Faustus entered the church, making everyone stop their conversation. “Literally.” She added quietly, now completely paying attention only to him, Nick and Sabrina. 

Zelda noticed a quick smile that Faustus gave her and it made her smile too. Perhaps, Shirley was right and she is a wanton hussy, but she is his wanton hussy and that’s the only thing that matters.


	15. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instagram prompt: Zelda’s and Faustus’s daughter has a nightmare, so he tells a story to her to sleep

Faustus and Zelda were both deep asleep, entwined in each other's arms when Zelda woke up to the sound of their bedroom door opening, followed by faint little footsteps. Still half asleep, she turned herself in Faustus' arms and found herself staring at a little girl's face, her cheeks wet with tears. Their little Juliet.

"Mo-mommy." The little girl sobbed. Zelda carefully removed herself from her husband's grip and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her daughter immediately stepped closer to her and now Zelda could see her bottom lip trembling. She snapped her fingers to turn on the bedside lamp.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Zelda picked the little girl up and gently placed the girl on her lap, holding onto her tightly.

"I h-had another n-nightmare…" She stammered as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Was it the same nightmare as last time?" Zelda asked calmly while she gently stroked the little girl's hair. Juliet nodded and buried her face in the crook of Zelda's neck.

Juliet had been having the same nightmare for weeks now, it was always about her being taken away from her parents, on the Dark Lord's orders. Zelda had no idea why this nightmare kept recurring, she would never in a million years let anyone take her little girl from her, not even the Dark Lord himself, nor would Faustus ever allow anyone to.

Then a hand stroked along Zelda's back softly and she felt movement behind her. "What are you doing awake, dearest?" Faustus asked with a sleepy voice.

Instead of answering, Zelda shifted her and Juliet so that Zelda was now leaning against the headboard with the little girl still holding on to her and softly sobbing. "Oh, nightmare." He whispered and Zelda nodded in reply. Faustus shifted closer to the two of them and rubbed soothing circles on Juliet's back, which made her lift her head up.

“Can you tell me a story, daddy?” She asked, wiping the tears away with her little hands. Zelda helped her and softly kissed the top of her head, feeling one of Faustus’ arms hugging her and he pulls them both closer to him, so it looks like he protects them. 

Juliet, being her stubborn self, let herself slide off Zelda's lap, so she was sitting in between her parents, leaning into her mother's side. 

“What kind of story do you want, sweetheart?” He whispers, carefully caressing her red hair, which is exactly the same as her mother. Faustus saw other High Priests looking at him and his daughter with a kind of pitty because Juliet is not a son. But he didn’t even think about it, he doesn’t care if Juliet can’t take his place as a High Priest. It can be someone else, but Faustus is definitely not sad because of it, because he loves his little redhead girl and feels proud and knows that it can truly be possible that one day his daughter will become a High Priestess. He never could understand why it was impossible and he promised her one day that she will be able to do it. Juliet has his eyes and Zelda’s hair and being stubborn and brave like both of them. And he knew they’re a real family, one that he and Zelda always wanted to have. 

“I don’t know… Maybe just a happy fairy tale?” Juliet made those puppy eyes and it melts his heart even more, noticing her bottom lip is still slightly trembling. 

“Do you want to hear a story about a prince and a princess who really loved each other?” Faustus smiles and quickly looks at his wife, who’s smiling too. 

“Yes! I love when you are telling me love stories!” Juliet excitingly says and Zelda raises her eyebrows. She saw a few times Faustus was telling Juliet a fairy tale but she never knew he’s so sentimental. He’s blushing slightly and pokes her side.

“Shiu, little princess. It was a secret, nobody can know that the High Priest of the church of Night loves to tell romantic stories to his daughter.” He says shyly, making his redhead girls let out a chuckle. 

“So…” he clears his throat, still feeling embarrassed and waiting for them to stop chuckling. And when they do, he starts.

"Once upon a time, there was a Prince who lived in a beautiful castle. Every night, his parents would host a dance for all the people in town, rich and poor alike." Juliet looked at him with her big blue eyes, carefully listening to his every word.

"As the Prince grew older, he grew rather bored of the events. It was the same, every night, and he could never find someone as skilled a dancer as him. Then one evening, he saw a beautiful red haired woman entering their ballroom. She was wearing a beautiful scarlet red dress with a lace bodice and off the shoulder lace sleeves. The Prince had never seen her before, but he knew he had to talk to her." Faustus made brief eye contact with Zelda. She smiled at him, already knowing what story he was telling their daughter. 

"The Prince talked to the woman for a very, very long time. When it was announced that the last song was to be played, the Prince asked the woman for a dance to which she kindly agreed. During their dance, the Prince discovered the woman was actually a princess. This certainly didn't come to him as a surprise, she truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. As the dance ended, the Princess bid the Prince farewell, but not before he asked her on a date and she agreed with a big smile on her gorgeous face, which made the Prince's heart beat faster." 

In the meantime, Juliet had moved herself to snuggle into Faustus' side, fully engaged in the story. Faustus chuckled, took a deep breath and continued.

"So the next evening, the Prince didn't go to one of their fancy dances. Instead, he went into the woods to prepare for his date with the Princess. Once he found the clearing in the woods where they said to meet, he laid out a blanket and put down a basket with food and drinks. And there, he waited for the Princess to arrive. He waited the whole evening and in the late night he became so desperate because she didn’t come. He was walking through the forest and suddenly he felt something warm touching his back.” He tells the story immersed in his own memories, the only difference was that they weren’t a Prince and a Princess, and a few moments later he feels her fingers on his back, making him smile. “I...He turned and saw his beautiful Princess, even though she looked bothered by something.” 

Faustus looked at Zelda and saw a soft smile on her face. She remembered how she feared he wouldn't wait for her that night. He put a gentle kiss on her forehead and continued. 

“The Princess had a very, very strict brother who caught her right at the moment she was going to leave their castle, so she waited until everyone fell asleep and ran to meet her Prince.”

He felt Zelda’s hand sliding in his and she lived through it again when he was telling the story. But the memory of Edward yelling at her didn’t hurt her, it was already in the past. And now she was happy, that’s the only thing that matters. 

“What happened then, daddy?” Juliet sleepily asked, her little fingers on his stomach made him smile widely. He knew she would never fall asleep until she heard the whole story, even if she was starting to get sleepy.

"Then…" He said, stroking her hair. "The Prince and Princess decided to run off together.” He had no other thoughts and felt she’s the one he needed for the rest of his life and it was true. “They were walking through the forest and the Prince teleported them to his castle where they stayed for some time.”

“Teleported? Was he a warlock?” Juliet asked yawning and raising her head to look at him and making Zelda laugh. 

“I meant… brought them there.” Faustus quickly said with a smile on his face. “His parents loved the Princess so they stayed there for a few days and then the King and Queen helped them to reach France, where they started to live together. Soon they married and became a powerful couple, he was a very fair and strong High Pr… King after his father’s death. And some years later the love of his life got pregnant and brought a little girl in this world. They lived a long, happy life in love and peace…” 

Faustus finished the story, noticing Juliet and Zelda already falling asleep. 

“Thank you daddy… Good night, I love you both.” The little one whispered and immediately fell asleep.

“So you knew I’m the love of your life after our first meeting?” Zelda quietly laughed and he kissed her lips softly. 

“I always knew it.” He looked at their sleeping 5 year old daughter and whispered, “Do you know what I thought about?”

“I think I do.” She smiled and they joined their hands together over Juliet, whispering a spell for her havin.

It didn’t take a long time until they fell asleep too, hugging each other with their daughter between their bodies. Nobody had any nightmares that night and they will not have again. Only love was filling the air and their hearts and with every day this love was becoming even stronger.


	16. When all is said and done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6k words chapter, enjoy!

Zelda tiredly sighed, sitting in the one of armchairs in the living room in the old mansion. Her father had been coming here every time his wife Leonor was starting another argument for no reason. And now nobody else knew about this place, except Zelda.

The mansion used to be their summer home. Zelda remembers how her and Edward used to run around on the grounds and swim in the nearby lake. Their mother would always play with them while their father was mostly busy with High Priest business, until their mother got pregnant with Hilda. For those months, their dad would play with them too. Before Hilda was born however, witch hunters had discovered the place and the Spellmans couldn’t return there anymore.

She had forgotten about the place, until many years later when she couldn’t find her father anywhere. She tried her best to remember the mansion, teleporting there and surely enough, her father was there sitting in the exact same armchair where she was sitting now. They had talked for hours about Zelda’s upcoming baptism and how excited she was about it. When she almost fell asleep, her father had teleported the both of them back home and the mansion later became their secret hiding place, just to calm down and chat. Zelda smiled at the memory of it.

She closed her eyes with another sigh, placing her hands on her belly. She tried not to think about what happened in the last few weeks, but now she couldn’t help herself. It all became a bit too much for her.

 

Two months ago

 

Zelda thought she had never been so happy. Happy to know that now she had her own child growing in her belly, even though it was because of the man who put her under a spell. She could only dream about a little beautiful child of her own for decades and now she had it. She was only scared about how her family will react. So she had waited for a few days, taking all her strength and one morning went to the kitchen, where everyone was having breakfast. 

“Good morning, auntie Zee.” Ambrose said chuckling, as always with his mouth full with a sandwich and it made her let out a little smile. Zelda walked to her usual seating spot and sat down, already grabbing her newspaper

“Good morning, auntie.” Sabrina smiles too, as Hilda put four cups with hot tea near every plate. 

"Good morning." Zelda says with a smile, trying not to sound nervous. The time to tell them was now and she was about to speak, but Sabrina beat her to it.

"Auntie, when will the next coven meeting be?"

Zelda opened her newspaper and used it as a barrier between her and the girl in order to keep up appearances. "I'm not sure yet, Sabrina. There are some things I need to work on first. Why do you ask?"

"Harvey and the others wanted to ask you if they could join. They are curious about our ways." Sabrina smiles proudly. "And they want to know a bit more about our religion before we go to hell and get Nick back."

Not this again, Zelda thinks and she sighs. "Sabrina, we talked about this. You are not going t-"

"You said I couldn't go alone! But I will go with my friends, and you guys won't let me go alone either so I am sure you will join us." She grins. Why must the girl devy her at all times. Zelda lowers her newspaper and glares at Sabrina.

"We'll talk about it later." She hisses. "Anyway…" she continues and takes a deep breath. "There is something I would like to tell you all." Zelda deftly folds the newspaper and puts it on the table. Everyone looks at her and she feels nervous, but pushes through. "As you all well know, Faustus and I were, and still are, married." All of their reactions to that are different, Ambrose looks mad, thinking back at what Blackwood did to him. Sabrina frowns, unsure of where her aunt is going with this and Hilda looks a bit shocked, perhaps already knowing where this is going.

"And uhm…" Zelda quickly clears her throat. "As an engaged couple and as husband and wife… and even before that really, we did things that adults do…" Why she is prolonging this, she has no idea but she can't get the words out. This had never happened to her before.

"Yes?" Her sister says as she places a reassuring hand on Zelda's arm.

"And it seems that the both of us were blessed with a child." The redhead says in one breath and takes a sip of her coffee, which she immediately spits out again as she comes to the realization that she is not allowed to drink it. There is a long, tense silence as they all stare at Zelda, still taking in what she just said.

"Did it, did it happen when you were under that spell?" Sabrina asks carefully, with a hint of anger.

Zelda scoffs a bit. "Oh, no. He barely even looked at me, let alone have sex with me." Sabrina cringes at the mention of sex, even after already having had the talk. "He was far too busy with becoming Anti-Pope." She quickly adds and it seems to ease the girl.

"So how far along are you?" Hilda asks as she gives her sister an encouraging smile. 

"I'm almost 5 months now…" The younger sister's eyes widen slightly. Zelda already knows the next question and continues. "I didn't pay any attention to the symptoms until last week when the morning sickness began."

Surprisingly, Ambrose didn't have any questions and a large smile grew on his face. "I think congratulations are in order, Auntie Zee." He walks around the table and wraps her in a tight hug, catching Zelda off guard.

"Yes, thank you." She says as she reluctantly hugs him back. Sabrina follows after him with a hug and lastly Hilda does too. As everyone is settled again, Zelda decides to change the topic because she is not sure if she can handle any more questions.

"About that next coven meeting, Sabrina…"

 

1 month ago

 

"Now, just lie still, Zelds." Hilda says as she takes the pendant from the metal table. "If it moves side to side, it's a boy. If it moves in circles, it's a girl."

Zelda rolls her eyes. "I know perfectly well how this works, sister. I've done it many times."

"Right." Hilda quickly says and holds the pendant above Zelda's stomach. The sisters stare at the object until it starts to move and they both grow silent.

"It's a boy." A little smile appears on the redhead's face and unintentionally caresses her bump. She looks over at Hilda, who hasn't said anything yet. When the blonde realises she is looking at her, she finally smiles.

"Congrats, Zelds. I'm so happy for you." But Zelda felt as if she meant the opposite of it, but she chose to ignore it… for now. She was still relishing in the feeling of having a baby boy soon. She was ecstatic so instead of bringing up the issue, she gave her sister a wide smile. Hilda put away the pendant and Zelda bit her bottom lip. 

"I think Ambrose and Sabrina are still home, do you wanna tell them now?" She asked, and noticed Hilda’s face darkened for a moment but then the blonde smiled. 

“Of course, that would be great.” Hilda nodded, still smiling as they both went upstairs to the living room. 

Zelda felt her heart flutters and a smile raised on her face as she thinks that soon there will be another child in their house. She remembered that time when she and Hilda were taking care of little Sabrina, she had never admit that she loves kids but it was so obvious like the fact that sun rises every day. 

They entered the living room where Sabrina and Ambrose were watching TV, but immediately turning to her and Hilda. Ambrose raised his eyebrows, Zelda didn’t smile very often so it’s surprised him when he saw a sincere wide smile on her face. 

“I… I’d love to say something.” Zelda said still smiling and her voice was shaking a little, she was excited to tell them all news. 

“What is it, Auntie?” Sabrina leaned back on the couch with a sigh as Hilda joined her and Ambrose. 

Zelda played with her wedding ring as she used to do last time without even knowing why. “Hilda and I decided to try to know the baby’s sex and… It’s a boy.” She finished, letting out a breath. 

There was a silence for a few seconds and then Ambrose cleared his throat, getting up from the couch. He came to her, giving her a hug for a few seconds. “Congratulations, auntie Zee.” He pulled away and without looking at her went out from the room. “I have some things to do.” He muttered before disappearing. 

Zelda felt somewhat hurt, but didn't show it. Instead she focused on Sabrina who was still staring at her.

“And what are you going to do now?” The teenage witch asked, crossing her arms and she definitely looked completely unsatisfied.

“What do you mean?” 

“Are you going to get rid of it? I mean… we don’t need another Blackwood male in the house, right?” Sabrina raised her eyebrows like she said the most obvious thing on the planet. Zelda almost choked. She looked at Hilda, she thought it was ridiculous. Had her niece lost her mind? But she noticed her sister wasn't looking at her, doesn’t give her any support or doesn't say anything to Sabrina.

“Hilda?” She called her. She didn’t know what to say, it seemed impossible that Sabrina said it.

“Aunt Zelda, it’s true. This baby will just cause problems, do you want this? Did you forget what he has done to us? To the whole coven?”

"I am perfectly aware what he did, Sabrina. But the baby should not be blamed for his father's actions. Besides, he is also a Spellman. Don't you forget that." Zelda her voice cracked a little, but she stood her ground. What has gotten into her niece?

"Are you sure? Last time I checked, you still carried the Blackwood name too." The girl said, crossing her arms.

"That's because I haven't found a way to get rid of it, you know that." She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't lie, you can just divorce him or do something else about it. You even write the Blackwood name in everything you sign!"

"It's different for witches, Sabrina. I have to use my full name!" 

"Whatever." Sabrina said and walked out of the room. Zelda was glad she did, because the tears finally fell from her eyes. She turned to look at her sister.

"Why in Heaven's name didn't you help me?" She almost sobbed, wiping away some tears.

"Zelds…" Hilda sighs, touching her sister's shoulder. But Zelda moved away from her. "Just give it some time."

"Time? And how long will that take? Until the baby is a full grown adult maybe?" She was starting to become agitated now.

"No, but perhaps you could take a little vacation somewhere? So the children can process this all a bit better."

"A vacation, Hilda?! I am the fucking High Priestess, I can't just go away and leave the coven!"

"Zelda, calm down." Her sister tried again, but Zelda wasn't having it.

"No! I expect you to support me, like a good sister and all you do is try to get rid of me! You don't want me to keep the baby either, do you?" Hilda didn't say anything and it was enough to confirm Zelda's suspicion. "Fine, sister. Good luck with the coven." She said and spinned around, basically running out of the room and upstairs. She locked the bedroom door behind her and now she couldn't stop herself from crying. After everything she had done for her family, everything she had to give up for them, they still couldn't even be grateful or happy for her.

There was knocking on the door, followed by her sister's soft voice. "Zelda, please talk to me." But Zelda wasn't going to respond, she had enough of this. With a wave of her hand, her clothing hovered through the room towards her suitcase which she had quickly conjured. As she bent down to grab something of the floor, her back started to hurt immensely. She gasped and let herself slowly sit onto the bed, taking a moment. She put a hand on her bump, slowly caressing it. Then she heard Hilda using spells to break open the door. It wouldn't be long before she would, so Zelda quickly grabbed her suitcase and teleported out of the house to the first place that came to mind, the old summer home. That's how she ended up here.

All of that was a month ago. Since then, she had been by herself in this house. Everyday she would walk through the garden, look over the lake or read the books that were left behind by her father. How she wished he was still here. He was hard on her sometimes, that was true. But as she grew older, she understood more and more why he was that way. If only she could talk to him now.

Her family had tried to contact her multiple times, but Zelda didn't feel like answering them. They had their chance, and she wasn't one to forgive and forget that easily. She was doing fine on her own… so far.

 

————————————————————————

 

Zelda woke up at night to a strange noise. She wasn’t completely awake yet and first she thought it was something in her dream, but when a few minutes later the sound didn’t disappear, she got up from the bed, covering herself tighter into her robe. 

She went out of her room, without turning on the lights. The moonlight was falling from the window inside the house and it was enough for her to see. If it was a person, she didn’t know how he or she could enter the house after all the spells she put on it. She came down the stairs without making any noise as if she was the most graceful being in the world, but in fact she really was. Zelda made another step and suddenly froze right in place as she saw someone’s silhouette near the entrance door. It looked so familiar but she just simply denied it. Thoughts were messed up in her head but suddenly the lights turned on. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Zelda and Faustus screamed at the same time, obviously not expecting to see each other in the house. 

“Just to remind you, it’s my Father’s house, so what are YOU doing here and how did you even get in?” The redhead hissed, keeping distance between them, she didn’t want to use a lot of magic because of the baby but if he made her she would do it. 

Faustus slightly shook his head with a little smile on his lips and he took the keys from his jeans pocket. 

“He gave them to me a lot of years ago. He liked me and believed we would be a great couple, even wanted us to marry… But he died and unlike him Edward didn’t like me, so…” He shrugged acting like he was kinda happy to see her and they were just old friends. “Well, now about these. He said that I can come here anytime I need and now this time came.” 

“Don’t you fear that I will kill you right now?” Zelda raised her eyebrow, leaning against the wall. 

“I know you… if you wanted to do it I would already be dead, so no.” He tried to hide another little smile but she noticed it in anyway. He was right, he knew her better than anyone else and sometimes she hated it. Especially now, because it was true, she couldn’t even think about killing him. “Come here.” He reached out for her to take his hand and a few moments later she moved to him, without even knowing why. 

Now, when she wasn’t standing in the shadow of the other room anymore, he could completely see her, as she did too. 

“Are you pregnant?” His eyes widened, staring at her belly.

“What is with your face?” Zelda frowned, noticing it is bruised and with some blood scratches. She immediately bit her lip, it sounded like she cared about him. Maybe it was even true, she didn’t want him to know. 

“How many months are you now?” Faustus moved his hand to her belly but she moved away slightly.

“I’m waiting for your answer.” She crossed her arms on her chest, making him sigh, she’s always been so stubborn. 

“Can we at least do it not in the corridor?” He ran his hand through his hair and she let out a breath. She knew he knew that she loves it. Zelda just turned away and went to the living room and he followed her, sitting near on the couch. “Are we alone here?”

“Yes.”

“I was in my old house in Maine the past several months and a few hours ago your nephew and around ten other warlocks found me there somehow… First I thought it was you who told them that I would be there but then I understood it wasn’t you.” Faustus’s eyes stopped at her hand, on her wedding ring exactly, and he slightly smirked, he was wearing his ring too. “I didn’t think I’d escape but I did, so here I am.” He simply finished like he wasn’t almost murdered a few minutes ago. “And no, I didn’t kill any of them… Now you tell me how many months you are, please.”

Zelda sighed, she could not believe she was sitting with him and casually talking after everything that happened, she wasn’t even sure if she was going to see him again but here they were. 

“I’m 7 months pregnant… it’s a boy.” She didn’t know why in Satan’s name she said that to him but it seemed so right, she wanted him to know. “That’s why I’m here, because I was the only one who wanted this child in the house so that’s why I’m now here too.” She sadly smiled and felt her hormones started toying with her, making her eyes teary, but she quickly blinked them away, the last thing she wanted is to cry in the front of him.

“So you left to keep our child?” Faustus looked at her seriously, he knew her family was the most important thing for her and he couldn’t understand why they had done that to her after everything she gave and did for them. She didn’t answer because it was obvious and he got it, then he crushed his lips against hers, placing his hand on the back of her neck. She let him kiss her, he bit her lower lip and chuckled. He pulled her closer to him by grabbing her waist and she raked her fingers through his hair.

She felt angry. Angry at what he did, but damn it he knew her too well and she did nothing to stop him. She had missed this, missed him. Even though she would never admit it, of course. All she wanted was to forget what happened these past few months and this was a great way of doing so. They continued to kiss each other passionately as she started to play with his tie. He got the hint and smiled, reaching to take of her nightgown. 

 

Zelda awoke with her half draped over Faustus, her head resting on his chest and their legs entwined. After round two, Faustus teleported them both to the master bedroom for another round. It certainly proved to be better for her back. Zelda tried to slowly get out of bed to get breakfast, but Faustus held her tight against him which made her smile a little.

"Hmm, good morning, beautiful." He whispered in her hair. Initially she wanted to resist him, thinking this was all a big mistake. But the way he smelled, the way he held her and the way he gently stroked her stomach made her give in.

Zelda looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning." Then she looked down at his hand on her stomach. 

"I know it's still far away," Faustus started, "but I am so excited to meet the little one." Zelda couldn't say she wasn't excited too. All she could think about lately was the little boy in her arms. But as she was thinking about her boy, she thought of someone else.

"What happened to Judas and Leticia?" She looked back up at him again and frowned. He stayed calm though and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I brought them to distant relatives of mine. I knew they wouldn't be safe with me as long as the coven was on the hunt for me, so this seemed like the best option." Relief washed over Zelda at the mention of her Nightchildren being safe. Since he returned by himself, she thought something terrible happened to them while fighting off those warlocks. But luckily he did have some brains left after running away. "We could take them here if you'd like?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Zelda would love to have them around again, but she didn't know if that would be the best for them right now. "Let's first get breakfast?" He nods and Zelda moves to get out of bed, but he still holds her flush to him.

"Zelda…" He starts, a sad expression on his face.

"Yes?" She frowns.

"I'm sorry." 

It sounded so sincere so she didn’t even believe he said that but she smirked at it. Did he really think that it would make her forget anything? 

“I just wanted power and you, Zelda.” Faustus started talking again, without giving her even a chance to say something. “You will ask, why did I put a spell on you then? Because I knew you would choose your family, not me. I was mad at them, yes, I hurt them and I know it was so fucking stupid, because in fact I was just mad at Edward. Not that I understood it at the right time, it was already so late.” He sat on the bed, running his hand through her hair and then softly touched her chin, making her look at him. “And about the spell, I used it only to keep you with me, but it wasn’t supposed to make you a damn doll who’s just doing whatever I want. But I couldn’t remove it because then you wouldn’t be with me. I had already messed it up” He moved a bit closer and when she didn’t move away, he put a soft kiss on her lips, even though it was so unusual for them. “Now I don’t have much power and influence left, but if you let me, I can still have you and our son.” 

Zelda feels her breathing becomes deeper, at night she didn’t know what was on his mind but now she knew he wasn’t lying and it made her feel better. She already stopped being so mad at him after their first round, but still felt herself angry. But now she forgave him completely, how couldn’t she when he was looking at her with those blue eyes and his deep voice. The only problem was just the fact she couldn’t say that to him, she didn’t want to be an easy target, but her hormones weren’t on her side and she felt her eyes getting slightly teary. 

“Don’t cry, Zelda… I missed you, Satan knows how much.” Faustus pulled her in his arms and she smirked because he showed it to her at night so well.

“I’m not crying.” She punched him, not knowing when he became so soft again, like he was in their Academy days, the boy she once fell in love with and still was, after everything. He was the type she liked, he was hot, ambitious, so smart and powerful, the most handsome warlock she’s ever met and the way he had been taking care of her made her heart belong to him. Her thoughts were interrupted by his hands stroking her growing belly and when it made some hungry noises Faustus laughed, making her feel embarrassed.

He took her hand, teleporting them down to the kitchen and busied himself with making toasts and tea. Zelda sat on the chair and looked at him. He looked so good with that strong back turned to her and she thought that she just wanted moments like this in her life, to love and be loved, to have a family and be the power couple they used to be. She turned away to wipe away tears that started falling from her eyes again, she really was cursing those hormones with all her heart. She didn’t notice Faustus coming towards her but he put a kiss in her hair, wiping her tears with his own hands. 

“Shhh, Zelds.” She smiled slightly, she liked when he called her that but still couldn’t admit it. “I swear to Satan that we can be a great family and we will. I made a lot of bad decisions but now I know exactly what I want and I can’t be more grateful that you were here, pregnant with our son.” Faustus smiled at her and she returned it back. She believed him now too because she always could recognize when he was lying to her and she knew he didn’t. He was so happy when a few moments later he could see those usual sparkles in her eyes. “What is it, Mrs. Blackwood?” He raised her eyebrows, sitting in the front of her and holding her hands. 

“You said you don’t have any power now and I don’t have it too, because I also left.” Zelda licked her lips, leaning her face to his. “But who said we can’t have it again, Mr. Blackwood?” 

Faustus smirked, raising his eyebrows. She had something wicked on her mind, he knew it from the look in her eyes, she looked at him so playfully and honestly he missed her like this, he felt alive with her. 

“I’m listening very carefully, my love.”

“You know how good you can convince people? Did you ever see how everyone were looking and listening to you at the Black Mass? Everyone was hypnotized by your words, so why can’t we use it again? Once you said it’s enough for me to just bat my eyelashes and all warlocks would do my bidding.” He narrowed his eyes at her, starting to understand what she is hinting to. “We can be even more powerful, Faustus. Emperor and Empress Blackwood of all witches.” She finished talking, breathing faster. She knew they were both starving for power like they were starving for each other. They were High Priest and High Priestess and now when they were going to have a son, it was time to be even more powerful. Zelda couldn’t help herself and smiled when he squeezed her hands. “How does that sound?”

“Entirely appropriate.” Faustus whispered with a wide smile before he got up and sat her on the table, pulling her in a deep kiss. 

 

————————————————————————

 

It went perfectly as planned, within a few months they were Emperor and Empress of all witches. With their good looks and smooth talking, everyone believed they could make the witch world great again. Some still questioned them, asking about what happened in Greendale and about their old coven, but they dismissed it. Saying it was all one big mistake and that is was the Dark Lord's fault, he made them do it. They renounced him and started worshipping Lilith. She gladly accepted it, even though she still disliked Faustus, and didn't even bother interfering. If all the witches were to honor and worship her, who was she to reject it? And there was still the matter of keeping Satan trapped, of course. Her hands were already too full and having some help from the Emperor and Empress was convenient. All she had to do was call upon them once in a while and they'd make sure her will was to be done.

After convincing the council they needed to rule, they went back to Greendale. They turned the old Blackwood house into a great mansion, together with a throne room. They did like to show off their status a little.

Of course, there were witches who disagreed with this kind of rule, but they were silenced very quickly. Faustus reinstated his Judas boys, who brought such people to the mansion. And today was such a day. 

Faustus and Zelda were sitting on their thrones, waiting for the convicted to plead. He begged for their mercy, telling them he was forced to disobey them. He was one of their staff members at the mansion. Generally Faustus and Zelda treated them well, so it was a big surprise when one of them passed information on to those who opposed. Unlike that one time Zelda forgave Faustus, they didn't believe in second chances and as much as the man pleaded, they already knew his sentence. Faustus was about to speak when the cries of their little boy echoed through the room. Faustus and Zelda looked at each other and nodded. Zelda walked out of the room.

"Just get it over with and behead him, dearest." She said as she exited the room. She didn't see how her husband smirked but she knew, she always did.

"You heard my wife. Behead him boys." Faustus scoffed and he also left the room to join his wife again. He entered the nursery and leaned against the doorframe to admire the scene before him.

His beautiful wife was walking around the room, holding their son and slowly rocking him. She was singing him a lullaby to make him fall asleep again. The soft expression on her face and her beautiful voice made Faustus' heart melt. Although he hated the expression, she did have the voice of an angel.

"You really don't want to sleep, do you, sweetheart?" She whispered to her son. Faustus smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder to look at their boy.

"He's stubborn like his mother." He whispered to her as he kissed her neck and she huffed in response.

"More like his father you mean." She smiled. Faustus walked around her and chuckled as he kissed her deeply.

"Both then." He said and kissed little Dante on his head.

Suddenly they hear giggling behind them. They turned around and see Leticia and Judas walk in, holding the hand of one of their staff.

"Mam-ah! Dad-dah!" They say at the same time. Their parents smile widely and Faustus walks over to them.

"They woke up, sir. I tried to put them back to sleep but they demanded to see you." The staff member said softly. Faustus nodded and she left immediately. The twins ran to their father and he picked them both up in one swing. Zelda's breathing hitched for a moment, he was so hot when he was showing off his strength.

Then another staff member came up to them again. "Sir, Ma'am." He nodded, "you have visitors."

"We'll be right there." Zelda said quickly and the servant left again. "Should we take the children with us? They won't sleep anyway." 

"Yes, we can make it quick." Then the both of them headed for the throne room again. They said down on their thrones, Zelda holding little Dante and Judas and Leticia on their father's lap. Faustus waved his hand to let the guests in. Zelda gasped as she saw who entered the room. Faustus clenched his fists at the same time.

That family. Her family. What in Lilith's name were they doing here? They had abandoned her, forsaken her and now they come crawling back to her? Well, not a chance in heaven. He looked at his wife beside him, her expression said it all. He reached out to grab her hand. The group walked closer to them and stopped almost right in front of them. Faustus could feel Zelda squeezing her hand tighter into his.

"Hello, Your Excellencies." The group said at the same time in a soft voice. Neither Faustus nor Zelda said anything, and the children followed their lead. Hilda kept staring at her sister with the baby, but Zelda acted as though the blonde was invisible. Hilda opened her mouth to speak but Sabrina beat her to it.

"What the heaven just happened to that man, Auntie Zee?!" The girl almost yelled. "You killed him for nothing." She added.

Zelda rolled her eyes. Of course Sabrina was the one to become mad, again. "What I do is none of your business, Sabrina. Now, why are you all here?" 

"We came to see you… and the baby." Hilda said softly and Ambrose smiled at Zelda, but she couldn't do the same.

"And why did you suddenly feel the need to come visit us? I thought I had made it quite clear that I didn't want to see all of you ever again. Not since all of you decided to turn on me." Zelda hissed.

"We realized we were wrong." Ambrose said quickly before Sabrina could respond again. "We were wrong and we are so very sorry."

"It's a little too late for that now." Faustus finally said. He whispered something to the twins smiled wickedly, then he motioned to one of the staff to get them and they left the room. Then his attention turned back to the Spellmans.

"With all due respect, we were talking to our aunt. Not to you." Ambrose said, raising an eyebrow. Faustus huffed.

"We are one and the same. If you want to talk to me you will also talk to him." Zelda said as she looked at her husband with a little smile. "Anything else you have to say." All of them shook their heads, except for Sabrina, who looked like she just snapped.

"Yes. Yes I have something to say." Hilda and Ambrose looked at Sabrina with concern. "People are suffering because the two of you are ruthless! No one can speak their mind if it is against you! They are slaughtered without a fair trial and live in fear! How can you do this?!" She yelled. That was it for Zelda. She quickly handed the baby over to Faustus, who had a wicked grin on his face, and walked over to Sabrina, towering over the girl.

"Because we do what is best for our kind, which you would know nothing about because you are half-witch, half-mortal." She snarled. "Now leave my sight before I do the same to you as I did to that man earlier." Fear washed over Sabrina as she took a step back. She couldn't even recognize her aunt anymore and she knew it was impossible to get her back. It was best for her to leave now, if she valued her life.

"Okay, Auntie." Sabrina quickly said and she practically ran out of the room. Ambrose nodded and did the same.

"If you do change your mind, you know where to find us." Hilda smiled a little at her sister.

"I wouldn't count on it." Zelda said, turning around and walking back to her seat. She didn't see the sad expression on her little sister's face as she also left the room.

Zelda didn't need them. She had her own little family that made her happy and they had all the power in the world. She had everything she needed right here and nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt requests, don't be afraid to send them to us!   
> On Instagram: @zeltus_spellwood and @miss.zeldaspellman  
> On Tumblr: @missxzeldaspellman


End file.
